changes
by animefighter100
Summary: akari has now entered high school she is about to discover that life is full of more complicated things than trying to standing out as she and her friends experience their first dose of love pairings akarixchinastu ayanoxkyokoxyui triangle and of course what could be better than some futasakurakoxhimawari
1. Chapter 1

It was The start of high school for the girls of nanamori and akari was excited determined to start the year off with more presence than ever. This time she had gotten up early ready and dressed as she waited for her friends to show up. A loud knock at the door. "coming" akari exclaimed enthusiastically she opened the door to reveal the her friends the energetic toshino kyoko,the reserved funami yui, and the cute and kinda creepy yoshikawa chinastu. "You look nice" chinastu commented "Thanks china chan" akari replied. "Yeah your actually awake on time and dressed in the right uniform this time" kyoko added. "lets hope you don't give an embarrassing speech this year" chinastu pitched in the last three years were bombed attempts. "You guys don't be mean" Akari whined as she while she had tried very hard to come up with an solid intro speech they all ended up becoming awkward for everyone somehow. "All right everyone lets leave poor akari alone" yui said "don't worry akari I'm sure this year will be different" she added trying to cheer akari up. "Thanks yui-chan" akari said with a smile even though yui had been saying that the past three years they all said the same thing even her teachers but yet she remained invisible she yearned for someone to notice something in her to stand out to have some kind of personality. The wind blew snapping akari out of her thoughts. She realized that her friends had stated walking to school without her. "Hey wait for me" akari said running frantically after them. Hopefully this year will be different.

"Mmmmm toshino kyoko ayano" mumbled as she had fallen asleep doing paperwork for the student council as a second year in high school she had achieved become the elected vice president at yamamura high. Yet her shy personality from middle school never changed and she still wasn't any closer to being honest with her obvious feelings for a certain blonde otaku. "Hey ayano-chan are you done with those…my my" chitose said entering the room "ayano-chan sleeping on the job isn't like you". She leaned into ayano's ear and said "toshino kyoko is here to see you". As always This got the tsundere's attention as she shot up wide awake trying to fix her hair. Chitose chuckled at the sight that joke never gets old suddenly she took off her glasses and entered fantasy mode

"_Kyoko I got dressed just for you" ayano said In a seductive voice "mmm just the way I like it" kyoko replied in the same tone embracing her._

Blood began to trickle down chitose's face. "Ah! ch…chitose that isn't funny" ayano said realizing the joke was on her. She grabbed a tissue and handed it to chitose. "Arigotou" chitose said thanking her. Ayano sighed "I don't know what I'm gonna do about her chitose I can't get her out of my head after three years its's driving me crazy". "Well have you tried thinking about what you really like about her" chitose asked. "What I like about her! what is there to like about her she's lazy annoying perverted lacks common sense ayano trailed off but the she so sweet and smart and beautiful hah I she just doesn't know what she does to me" ayano finished with a dreamy look on her face. "My my you have thought about this a lot haven't you" chitose said. "Its all I can think about when I'm alone its starting to affect my work" ayano said holding up papers that had doodles of toshino kyoko. "Aw ayano-chan you really should at least try to confess your feelings" chitose suggested as always. "But what if she rejects me" ayano replied twiddling her fingers giving the excuse she would always use as to why she never acts on her feelings. "Gee ayano what makes you think that" chitose asked curiously. "Maybe she already likes someone" ayano winced at the thought it just mad her sick. "Hmmm like who" chitose thought aloud. "Like….well to be honest I really don't know I mean theres…theres" (who does toshino kyoko like) ayano wondered as she looked out the window of the school building. She perked up when she spotted her blonde crush arriving at school with her friends. "Toshino kyoko" ayano sighed dreamily. "Well I guess I'll leave to your business for now I have business to attend to" chitose said excusing herself leaving ayano to her thoughts. Maybe this year will be different.

A/N So how was that for the first chapter please review


	2. this year will be different

Himawari opened her locker and put her things inside she was excited for her first day of high school her breasts bounced up and down as she walked towards her homeroom. Over the past three years rest of her body was able to catch up with the growth of her boobs giving her a nice full coke bottle figure but she was still a little self conscious about her body as boys and girls stared at her. It was kinda weird seeing boys at her new school and they seemed to think the same thing coming from iwatobi all boys junior high school. She found some of them to be weird some of them attempted to flirt with her but none off them had the guts to ask her out on a date. Except on girl who himawari had to admit was smoking hot.

"Hey cutie" she winked "my name is hikari tsuki" the girl said flirtatiously "and yours" she purred "f..f..furutani himawari nice to met you" himawari replied nervously. Tsuki chuckled she had long jet black hair and amber eyes. "How cute how would you like to come with me after school today I usually stop by this neat café on the way home what dya say" tsuki offered flashing her flawless smile. "I well….um I don't really um" himawari hesitated with her answer she usually walked home with sakurako after school and she didn't even know this girl but still she seemed like a nice girl and she didn't want to be rude.

"Well anyway its up to you I'll be seeing you around don't be a stranger" tsuki said giving her another flirtatious wink as she turned to walk away. "What a strange girl" himawari thought as she continued to look for her homeroom.

Suddenly she smacked right into someone as she wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of her. "Gomenasai" himawari said she looked to see who she had run into quickly realizing it was none other than her childhood friend sakurako. "You need to watch where your going with that deadly chest see your boobs have gone and attacked me" sakurako complained dramatically. Himawari sighed "sakurako your still immature as ever". "Who are you calling immature!" sakurako shouted reaching out and giving himawari's breasts a squeeze. "Ow!" what was that for himawari fumed slapping her friend across the face. "For calling me immature" sakurako said huffed. "Because you are idiot" himawari retorted. "Are not!" "Are too!" The two began bickering back and forth. Some things never change.

Meanwhile in the schoolyard

"Kyoko knock it off yui sempai help me!" chinastu pleaded clinging to yui avoiding kyoko's advances. Yui hit kyoko on the back of her head "you really need to stop violating chinastu your too old to be doing this". "Aw yui-chan age is a number" kyoko replied blowing a kiss at chinatsu. The pinkette grimaced at the gesture and grabbed akari's wrist "come on akari-chan I've had it with perveted otaku's" she said walking off with the redhead. "Come on china-chu you know you want me" kyoko said attempting to pounce on her,however yui grabbed her by the collar before she could do anything. "Toshino kyoko!" yui and kyoko turned to see ayano making her grand entrance along with chitsoe "please excuse us" she said kindly. "Oi ayano" yui greeted "how are you" .

Ayano narrowed her eyes at yui she didn't like the way she had a grip on kyoko's collar as if she was some kind of dog on a leash ayano let out a low growl. "Um ayano are you ok?" kyoko asked. ayano quickly straightened herself up blushing furiously "of…of course I am I'm the vice president" ayano said. "Um is that relevant" yui thought to herself. Chitose slightly elbowed ayano smiling whispered something to and ayano blushed "do I have to" she said back chitose nodded. "Ahem Toshino kyoko I propose a challenge and you must accept" ayano announce. "Oooooh you want to see how well I strip eh" kyoko said starting to unbutton her uniform. "What…no" ayano said getting flustered. "Boo" kyoko pouted. "Last year you beat me again in the final exams but I won't let that happen this time" ayano said determined. "That's what you said last year" yui muttered under her breath. "What was that!" ayano said sharply turning to yui. "Uh n…nothing just talking to myself" yui replied.

"Anyway if you win I will go with you to your comikon thing and buy you that ice cream you like so much" ayano continued. "Rum raisin Yay I'm in!" kyoko cheered. "But" chitose cut in "if ayano wins you have to go on a date with her". Ayano cheeks became flushed "uh ye….yeah" she said nervously. "Ok" kyoko said nonchalantly.

Chitose took off of her glasses and entered her explicit fantasy mode

Use your imagination

Blood poured out of chitose's nose "its too much" she said before passing out. "Ah chitose" ayano said trying to control her friends massive nose bleed. "This isn't over toshino kyoko!" ayano declared as she rushed her friend to the nurses office. "This is going to be an interesting year" yui said.

A/N the game is on! Please review see you next update


	3. hard feelings

Akari said nervously in her first period. Students were giving their introduction speechs. "My name is furutani himawari I plan to join the student council and I look forward to have a good year with you all". The students clapped after her introduction what a nice speech akari thought to herself. "Okay next we have akari akaza please stand and introduce youself" the teacher announced.

Akari gulped well here goes she thought inwardly. She looked at chinatsu who gave her a thumbs up. "You wanna start anytime today miss akaza-san" the teacher said getting impatient. "Oh um r….right" akari said nervously. "M..my name is akaza akari I hope we can all be friends, create world peace and touch everyone's hearts around the world" she ended flashing a bright and hopeful smile. After a moment of silence the classroom erupted in laughter. "Wow she real weird one student said create world peace as if that's attainable" another commented.

The class joined in giving their two cents on akari's speech. "All right all right settle down class miss akaza-san do you have any clubs in mind you would want to join" the teacher asked. "Not at the moment" akari replied sadly her head hung as she sunk back into her seat she had managed once again to screw up her entire year from a single speech. Chinastu watched as akari buried her into her arms folded on the desk poor akari she thought sadly.

The school day ended and himawari hurried out the door. "hey boobs whats the rush" sakurako asked catching up with her large chested friend. "Nothing I just uh have to do something you'll have to walk by yourself today sorry" himawari said in a hurry she grabbed her things from her locker and rushed after passed sakurako. "What hey who's gonna make me dinner and do my homework!" sakurako yelled after her.

Himawari stood in the schoolyard waiting maybe she already left she thought sadly. Himawari sighed and started to walk home. "you decided to show up" a voice came from behind her. Himawari's head shot up and her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Tsu…tsuki-san how long have you been standing there?". "Long enough" tsuki replied casually "I'm hungry how about you why don't we get a bit to eat at that café I was telling you about my treat" tsuki said slyly putting her arm around himawari's shoulders. "Sounds nice" himawari said a bit uncomfortable from the physical contact as tsuki led her off.

Behind a tree sakurako was balling her fist. How dare she how dare she put her off for a date some girl sakurako was furious. Who was this tsuki anyway what was so special about her anyway. If himawari wanted to go on a date she could have gone with her. Wait what was she thinking they were rivals right…..right so what does she care if himawari goes on a date she doesn't need her she'll just go and hang out with akaza-san yeah sakurako huffed angrily and stomped off wiping away angry tears as she continued to push down her true feelings.

A/N pretty good? Tsuki sounds like trouble anyway Please tell me what you guys think


	4. what about us

Yui was cooking dinner ayano proposed anther challenge to try to get kyoko to date her. Yeah she knew that ayano had feelings for the blonde otaku since middle school but that's what was starting to bother her now. For a while she had been feeling conflicted if kyoko and ayano did end up dating then kyoko would spend more time with ayano and less time with her. Did she herself have feelings for kyoko also no that can't be it the were just good friends that's all yui assured herself. She jumped when she heard the doorbell chime. Yui looked though the peephole to as expected kyoko stood on the other side with a huge grin on her face. "Oi super sexy commander kyoko requesting entrance" the blonde said enthusiastically.

Yui opened the door and kyoko bounded in wither bag of pajamas and another bag full of her doujin stuck her nose into the air "mmmm dinner" she said drooling. After dinner was ready the two ate in a peaceful silence which was rare considering she was with kyoko. "Kyoko are you feeling alright?" yui asked concerned. "Yeah just thinking" kyoko replied calmly. "Well that's new" yui retorted with a chuckle. "I was thinking about us" kyoko said. Yui's eyes widened she couldn't possibly mean what I think she means "w..what about u..us?" yui asked nervously. "Will we… will we always be together like this" kyoko asked her voice uncharacteristically sad. Yui straightened up "of course we will why would you ask such a question" yui assured. "Well we only have two years of high school left and I don't have a clue what I want to do" kyoko said. "Well I don't either" yui replied. "But its just that I don't want to become separated from you I want us to always be able to hang out together like this" kyoko said. "What makes you think we won't" yui asked. "because I want to know what will happen to us after high school I want you to promise we will never stop being friends no matter what" kyoko finished holding out her pinky. Yui smiled and intertwined her pinky with kyoko's. "I promise" yui said sincerely. "Guess what I brought!" kyoko said changing the atmosphere she reached into her bag. "A new volume off mirakurun manga" yui said in a bland tone. "Tadaaa!" kyoko exclaimed pulling a tomato and panda bear pajama set. "Wow wear did you get these its been a long time since we out grew our old ones?" yui asked grabbing the panada pajama set. "I got won them at the arcade when I found out that they ugraded the pajama sizes I even got the dog and cat set for akari and chinastu" kyoko said. "you sure are lucky when it comes to getting stuff like this I could almost swear you wear stealing these from somebody" yui said.

After dinner yui washed dishes and changed into her panda pajama set. She looked herself over in the mirror to be honest she missed wearing these pajama's it had grown onto her becoming a special part of her friendship with kyoko but she would never admit that out loud. Yui stepped out of the bathroom to see that kyoko had changed into her tomato outfit she was currently going through her fridge looking for rum raisin most likely. Yui stared at her blonde friend she always thought she looked so cute in her red tomato pajamas yui blushed at the thought why is she thinking about stuff like that she didn't like kyoko in that kind of way. Yui shook the thoughts out of her head. "Found it" kyoko said as she opened cup of ice cream and began eating "Mmmm so good thanks yui-tyan" kyoko exclaimed as she took another bite of ice cream slowly licking off the spoon. Yui shifted a little something about seeing kyoko eat ice cream that way got to her. Her stomach would do flips her body would heat up she needed a distraction. Yui looked toward her game system namo quest she thought that should clear my head. Yui started up the game and kyoko walked over to join her. "What level are you on?" kyoko asked. "same level as last time" yui replied. Yui was becoming frustrated as she was being defeated repeatedly by a boss. "Your turn" yui sighed as she handed the controller to kyoko. After more failed attemps at defeating the boss Kyoko yawned "I'm sleepy" she said. They turned off the game system and yui laid out their futons.

Yui laid down in her futon. Suddenly kyoko threw her arms around yui and snuggled up next to her. Yui blushed a deep red "ky…kyoko w..w…what are you d…doing" she stuttered nervously as her body tempature rose. "Yui can I ask you something" kyoko said staring hard at yui. "Um sure" yui said thrown off guard by kyoko's sudden seriousness. "How come you never slept with chinastu-chan I mean she practically throws herself at you all the but you've never even kissed her how come" kyoko questioned.

"Gee I guess I never really noti"…. "Of course you noticed!"kyoko shouted cutting her off "hell I noticed so I know you must have yui don't lie to me" kyoko finished she rolled over pinning yui down on her futon. "Kyoko whats gotten into you" yui asked as she struggled against kyoko's hold she could feel kyoko's breath brushing across her lips sending shivers down her spine she shifted uncomfortably (she's too close) yui thought. "Oh yui-chan can't you feel it the closeness between us doesn't it mean anything to you does it" kyoko said as she began to grind her hips against yui's causing her hips to respond involuntarily. "Mmmm how do you feel about me yui" kyoko moaned as she began kissing down yui's neck. Yui gasped and kyoko chuckled at how flustered she had yui. "Super sexy commader kyoko requests an answer" kyoko whispered playfully against yui's neck. "I well I…. I" yui was about to admit her feelings but was cut off when kyoko suddenly rolled off of her. "And scene" she said getting into her futon. "Eh" yui was extremely confused and sexually frustrated. "Oh right see I needed some ideas for my new mirakurun doujin and mirakurun seduces rivalun into expressing her undying love for her. Pretty clever right" kyoko exclaimed. Yui was dumbfounded she…she used me for her stupid mirakurun doujin idea that idiot how could she just do that so casually she thought furiously. Kyoko yawned "well I'm beat good night yui-chan" she said giving yui her kissy face. Yui still furious smacked kyoko on the head knocking her out before turning over and going to bed. "Baka" yui muttered to herself before falling asleep.

A/N so what do ya think review please. Sorry for the wait.


	5. complications

_Dream sequence_

"_Oh ayano I want to taste you" kyoko said as she straddled her lover._

"_Kyoko don't say such lewd things you know it turns me on" ayano replied_

"_Oh but only bad girls get turned on by such naughty words are you a bad girl" ayano-chan kyoko questioned in a sensual voice?_

"_Oh but kyoko I'll only be naughty for you" ayano responded _

"_Then let me see how naughty you are" kyoko said bending down between ayano's naked thighs_

"_Mmmm kyoko…..oh yess…kyoko…I love that"_

"Mmmmm that's nice…. Right there…oh god kyoko" ayano mumbled tossing and turning in her sleep then her alarm went off causing her to jump up snapping her out of her sleep. "Damn it toshino kyoko" ayano shouted throwing a fit when she realized it was just another wet dream. Ayano threw herself back on the bed and reached under her pillow and withdrew a picture of the blonde otaku. "Mmmmm toshino kyoko" ayano moaned as her fingers reached under her pajama bottoms she began massaging her clit. "Ah!" Kyoko ayano cried out as she came hard. She withdrew her fingers licking them clean as she tasted herself wishing it were kyoko tasting her. "Oh toshino kyoko you see what you made me do" ayano said to herself looking at the picture.

Ayano got out of bed and took a long shower got dressed and headed for school she met chitose in first period. "Good morning ayano-chan have any sweet dreams I know I did" chitose greeted adjusting her glasses. "Can it chitose" ayano groaned sinking into her seat.

"Oh yui-chan don't be mad at me" they turned their heads to see kyoko and a very annoyed looking yui.

"I wonder what happened with her" ayano had never seen yui look mad like that before. "Is everything alright funami-san" ayano asked. "yeah everythings fine except for kyoko being a complete idiot" yui replied. "But you love me though" kyoko said spinning around. "Oh ayano-chan lets meet up in the student council room today I have something I want to show you". Chitose took off her glasses and her vision was filled with images of kyoko flashing ayano. "Um chitose your having a nosebleed" yui said handing her a tissue box. "Ah arigotou" chitose said plugging the tissue in her nose. Ayano was beet red "I guess it can't be helped then we will meet in the student council room at 3:00 sharp if I'm not waiting if your late" ayano said. Chitose chuckled knowing ayano would wait all day if she had to. "oh what an exciting day".

Akari opened her gym locker to take out her things suddenly she felt the whip of a towel on her back. "Hey that hurt!" Akari turned to see four older girls smirking at her.

"Well well looks like we got fresh meat girls". "One of the girls leered in she looks rather tasty".

"Oh how cute she has her hair in little odangos" another girl said tugging at her buns.

"Cut that out" akari said swatting the girls hands away.

"Ooooo she's feisty huh girls"the leader said pinning akari against the locker.

"H..hey whats this all about" akari said as she struggled against the girls hold.

"Hey now Play nice with us and we won't hurt ya…much".

One girl grabbed akari's breast "ah what are you doing please stop". "She's makin to much noise shut her up" one girl said stuffing a cloth into akari's mouth. They pushed akari to the ground one girl held down her arms while the other started pulling down her shorts.

"Akari are you in here" a voice called out into the locker room. "Shit! Don't think were through with you bun head" the leader of the girls said as they ran off. akari took the cloth out of her mouth as she sat up she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Jeez akari its just me why so jumpy" akari relaxed when she saw it was her best friend chinastu.

"Sorry akari gets spooked easily" akari said

"Riiiiiight" chinastu said disregarding what akari just said.

Akari sighed "this year has been awful I still gave an awful speech and instead of being invisible the other students bully me hell if it weren't for you walking in here I was would have gotten raped" she ranted.

"Wow that is awful" chinastu said shocked that someone would even try to do such a thing to sweet little akari.

"Sometimes I feel so insignificant. Why doesn't anything good ever happen to me it seems nice things always happen to everyone around and I'm happy for them but just once can' t something like that happen to me I'm a nice person"Akari began to sob into chinastu's shoulder.

"Oh akari-chan I never thought you felt that way" chinastu said patting akari's back she felt bad for her best friend and thought she should do something about it.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up how about we have a sleepover at my house it'll be just like old times" chinastu suggested.

"Really that'll be great" akari said sniffling as she wiped away at the tears on her face "but what about your sister?" she asked.

"Oh she won't mind and besides I think she will be hanging out with your sister this weekend" chinastu said.

"Oh they sure do hang out together a lot don't they" akari said

"Well they are best friends" chinastu shrugged "so its only normal I guess".

"Do you think we'll be friends for a long time like that" akari asked

"Yeah of course do i really do like hanging out with you akari-chan" chinastu said sweetly.

"I…realy like hanging out with you too" akari said a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well I'll see you at my house after school okay akari-chan" chinastu said turning to leave. She felt something grab her wrist pulling her back. Chinastu looked back to see akari with a frightened look on her face.

"Whats the matter akari-chan" chinastu asked worriedly.

"Could you um stay here with me I really don't want to be alone right now please china-chan" akari pleaded.

"Sure I understand I won't let anyone hurt you akari" chinastu said

After school at furutani household

Himawari was looking herself over in the mirror "how do I look sakurako" she asked giving a little twirl.

"Fat as usual" sakurako said earning her a smack on the head.

"Quit playing around sakurako this is important and I need a honest opinion".

Fine Sakurako huffed. she looked over himawari slowly taking in her appearance she was beautiful her lips shimmering with strawberry gloss her skirt wasn't too short but it was still made her figure very alluring and her blouse left little cleavage to imagine.

"Well" himawari said timidly blushing under sakurako's intense gaze

Sakurako blinked a few times snapping herself out of her trance "you..you look nice" she said averting her eyes away from himawari.

"Really thanks sakurako" himawari said running over and giving sakurako a tight hug causing sakurako's vision to be filled with her huge breasts.

Suddenly the doorbell rang "onee-chan your girlfriend is here!" kaede's small voice called out.

"Girlfriend" sakurako repeated her heart stopped as her head snapped up "what does she mean girlfriend" she questioned.

"Its nothing like that" himawari said nonchalantly "she's just a girl that I've been hanging out with at school nothing serious anyway".himawari explained.

"I've made some orange chicken and rice keep an eye on kaede for me okay" himaswari said quickly as she opened the door before she left she gave sakurako an unexpected kiss on the cheek "thanks for being sweet today" himawari said as she walked out to the car waiting in the driveway

"Yeah well don't get used to it!" sakurako shouted after. She watched the car drive off as she held her cheek that himawari kissed blushing uncontrollably. I could definatly get used to this sakurako thought inwardly as she stumbled back into the house with a dreamy look on her face.

A/N oooooo looks like sakurako has some competition and poor akari it'll get better.


	6. Tainted

Ayano paced back and forth in the student council room it was 3:01 "Ugh where is she" ayano said exasperated as she quickened her pacing

"My my ayano-chan impatient are we" chitose said.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing toshino kyoko holding a box in her arms. "Ah ayano-chan your still here I thought you said you wouldn't wait if was a minute late I guess you couldn't wait to see me" kyoko said smugly setting the box down on the desk.

Ayano blushed she opened her mouth and closed she couldn't even find words to express her denial to kyoko's statement.

"Aw ayano your so cute when you blushing you look like little tomato come here my little tomato" kyoko gushed holding out her arms for ayano to run into.

On the inside ayano wanted to leap into her arms and kiss her senseless but her tsundere personality often got in the way of that. "St…Stop being ridiculous what did you want to show me anyway" ayano said diverting attention from herself.

"Oh right tha"t kyoko perked up as she was reminded of the reason she wanted to meet ayano here. "I have a favor to ask you" kyoko paused and took a deep breath "there is a cosplay festival at the manga store downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" kyoko asked.

Ayano was speechless (t..toshino kyoko wants me of all people to accompany her this can't be real) ayano thought as she gave a dreamy sigh.

"Well do you wanna go" kyoko pried breaking ayano from her daydream.

"Well I…. wait a minute something dawned upon ayano how come you don't just ask funami-san" ayano said with a hint of jealousy in her voice she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Oh yui well she's uh busy yeah busy with stuff so she can't come" kyoko said in a tone that made ayano wonder if she was really telling the truth.

"Well ok I guess It can't be helped" ayano said "wait you still haven't told me what was in the box" she asked.

"Well I want you to dress up when we go so I got you an outfit that will be perfect for you" kyoko said opening the box. "Tadaa!" she said presenting a rivalun outfit.

"Gaaaaaah! You want me to go out in public in that no way" ayano said

"Aww but you look so cute in your rivalun costume please ayano-chan" kyoko begged putting on a pout ayano couldn't resist.

Ayano blushed at kyoko's statement (well if she's says so) ayano thought to herself. "Fine I'll wear it just this once" she said.

On the other side of the door chitose was eavesdropping with a trail of blood coming out her nose "ah what a beautiful day" she sighed.

Meanwhile on Himawari's date

Tsuki couldn't shake the image of the kiss himawari gave that blonde girl from her head. She glanced at himawari from her peripheral vision. She was humming and smiling happily looking at of the car window. What was she so happy about tsuki wondered I bet its that girl hmph well I'll have to do something about that she thought smugly. "Say himawari who was that girl you were with at your house".

"What girl?" himawari asked looking over at tsuki

"You know that girl I saw you kiss" tsuki hissed trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice

"Oh you mean sakurako" himawari said dreamily blushing a bit she looked down at her lap while twiddling her fingers. "She's my childhood friend we do almost everything together she can be annoying,lazy, and really childish but all in all she can have a soft sweet side" himawari explained.

"So do you like her" tsuki asked

"Well we are friends so I guess you could say I like her" himawari said shyly

"Don't be coy himawari I mean do you like her as more than a friend" tsuki pried.

"Oh uh I…I don't really know to be honest" himawari answered "why does it matter" she asked

Tsuki shrugged "I dunno just curious but hey its none of my business so I'll leave it alone". To be honest she was pleased with himawari's answer because she planned on making himawari hers and she didn't need anyone or anything getting in the way.

The car came to a sudden stop and himawari looked out the window to see that they were in the parking lot of the movie theatre.

The two picked out a romantic comedy that himawari wanted to see.

Tsuki glanced over at himawari from the corner of her eye as she put her arm around her shoulders she didn't seem to mind this. Then she began stroking the little hairs of her neck. This caused himawari to stiffen up tsuki smirked at this and put a hand on himawari's thigh she leaned down and brushing her hair aside as she whispered in her "relax babe" she said slyly.

Himawari turned took look at tsuki and her breath hitched when she saw her leaning in towards her (no she's gonna try to kiss me but sakurako my sweet sakurako) himawari was in panic mode then. she felt tsuki lips press against hers himawari pulled away instantly and excused herself to the restroom.

Once in the restroom she went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face ugh how could I just let her kiss me like that himawari thought. She sighed and touched her fingers to her lips (I've tainted these lips these lips that I've been saving for the one I love). (Please forgive me sakurako).

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and tsuki entered "hey is everything all right" she asked

"Um yeah im fine I just needed some um….um air yes air I needed air" himawari said frantically

"Look himawari sorry about what happened back there I didn't mean to intimidate you or make you uncomfortable but if you want we can leave" tsuki said apologetically.

"Yeah I think that would be best for now" himawari agreed.

Somehow tsuki had convinced himawari to come and hang out at her house awhile

She sat nervously on tsuki's bed tsuki had went to get drinks but she was taking a while himawari glanced around her room she looked her room was pretty tidy unlike sakurako's. himawari shook her head she thinking about the blonde made her heartache oh how she would rather be with sakurako bickering about something stupid. Himawari decided to whip out her phone and she started texting her friend.

"Hey I'm back" tsuki called out as she entered the room causing himawari to jump in surprise. Who yah texting there tsuki asked trying to sneak a peek at himawari's phone.

"No one important" himawari said quickly putting her phone away.

That sakurako girl I bet the thought caused a frown to cross tsuki's face but she quickly changed her expression as she offered himawari a drink.

Thanks himawari said and took and drink it was good but it had a funny taste non the less she continued drinking. Himawari finished her drink and set it down on the tray. So himawari got any clubs you wanna join this year tsuki said slyly as she sat next to himawari on the bed. "Well" himawari began "I planned on joining the student council again but there are so much more high school its really hard to decide".

"I see tsuki said with a smirk on her face. Tsuki continued to talk about her plans for the

their talk himawari began to feel incredibly dizzy and sleepy. "You ok tsuki said taking notice in

himawari's situation. "Yeah I think so himawari said trying to stand but instantly faling back down on the

bed. She felt hot and the room began to spin and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was

tsuki's leery expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Himawari awoke later that night. She didn't know what but something about her body didn't feel right

She tried think about what could have happened but her memory was blank. The last thing she could

Remember was…. "tsuki" himawari thought aloud she looked around the room and the girl was

nowhere in sight. Himawari stumbled out of bed and checked her phone she had one unread message.

Hey boobawari where are you its almost 10:00. ("Stupid") himawari thought as she read the message.

Himawari heard could hear what sounded like someone having sex coming from downstairs.

When she walk into the living room she saw tsuki smiling on the couch watching what she could only

Assume to be porn. Tsuki noticed himawari's presence and paused the movie. "Oh hey nice to see your

Awake" tsuki said come on and watch this with me there's something I want you to see she said patting

The spot on the couch next to her. Reluctantly himawari obeyed and sat next to the girl. Tuski stood up

Taking out on dvd and putting in another then pressed play. On the screen showed a naked and

himawari .Soon tsuki also appeared on the screen and began having sex with himawari. From what

it looked like himawari was enjoying herself soon the girl reached a climax and tsuki asked "did you

enjoy yourself hima-ko". "Mmmm yes" himawari said in a stupor. "That's what mama likes to hear"

tsuki replied.

spooning and kissing the bluenette and that was the end of the video. "No…no" himawari began to

whisper in horror of what she just saw. "Oh yes and let me tell ya we had a blast" tsuki said triumphantly. No….no but this is impossible how… how can Himawari trailed of as she realized that she was drugged but how…..the drink…..the drink himawari eyes widened in realization that her drink was spiked. But..but why tsuki I don't understand himawari questioned with tears in her eyes. "why not" tsuki replied nonchalantly "its been a while since I had freshmeat with a body like yours".

Himawari couldn't believe what she was hearing her world was crashing down around her. Himawari took off running out the house in no particular direction and when she came to her senses she realized she needed to get home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Himawari stepped out of the cab she had called luckily she hadn't spent any money while she was out.

When she stepped through the door she saw that sakurako had fallen asleep with kaede"s head in her lap. Himawari smiled sadly at the cute scene. After carrying kaede to her room himawari returned to the living room and placed a blanket over sakurako. The blond looked so cute and himawari wanted so badly to kiss her goodnight but realized that not only her lips but her body as well had been tainted.

A/N soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated since last year but school got in the way it was kinda hard coming up with ideas and I only had 2 reveiws at the time so I just thought that people didn't find the story interesting so yeah but then I recently checked my reviews and saw that more people were waiting for an update do I'll do my best and thanks for the inspiration.


	7. will you be mine

After school akari found herself in front of chinastu's house for their sleepover. She rang the doorbell and after a few moments chinastu's older sister tomoko answered the door. "hi akari hows it going man you sure have gotten bigger" tomoko greeted.

"Really thanks" akari said beaming brightly wow that's the first person to notice anything different about.

"Oh you're her for chinastu right I'll go get her why don't you come in and wait in the living room" tomoko said ushering akari into the house.

Akari wondered around the living room looking at various family photos. As she sat on the couch she couldn't help but reflect on that on particular memory of her first kiss with chinastu. That memory always seemed to rack her brain every time she came over.

Akari's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of chinatsu and her sister. "Ill see you two tomorrow have fun with your sleepover". Tomoko said and turned to take one last look at akari before smiling to herself. ( she's starting to look more and more like akane) she thought before leaving the house.

"Hey akari-chan I know I said that this was for the two of us but I thought that it would be more fun if I invited furutani and oomurho too its been a while since the four of us hung out together outside of school". "Yeah that's great"akari agreed however she could help but feel a bit disappointed that it would't be just the two of them.

The two chatted as usual until the door bell rung chinatsu opened the door to reveal sakurako and himawari.

"Oi yoshikawa-san" greeted the blonde

"sorry were late its sakurako's fault as usual" himawari said shooting a glare at her friend.

"What its not my fault coach decided to drag out soccer practice your boobs should be to blame since you were dragging them all the way here" sakurako retorted with a smirk.

Himawari just gave a hmph and looked away ending the argument leaving sakurako confused.

"hey hey all that matters is that you're here so we can get started" chinatsu said really not in the mood for one of their arguments.

The four settled on watching a movie later on

" ok so what genre have we decided on" the pinkette asked

"comedy" shouted sakurako

"adventure" akari said

"I like sci-fi" himawari added rather timidly.

"ah well too bad were watching a romantic comedy" chinatsu said decidedly

"Aw no fair why did you even bother asking what we wanted to watch" sakurako complained.

" its no use sakurako chinatsu-chan always gets her way" akari said letting out a sigh.

(glad you remember akari-chan) chinatsu thought mischievously.

"um whats that look for yoshikawa-san" himawari said shivering in fear as she remember that was the same face tsuki had on her face before raping her.

"huh oh nothing" chinatsu said waving dismissing her thoughts and starting the movie.

As the four girls watched a scene showed the two main characters getting intimate. Akari not really liking these scenes gulped and shifted her position causing her hand to accidentally fall on chinatsu's. chinatsu's turned to look at akari who just stared back at her ackwardly. Chinatsu smiles and turns he palm up to hold akari's and begins watching the.

Sakurako turned to himawari to see her looking away from the movie altogether. She put a hand on her shoulder causing himawari to wipe what look liked tears off her face.

"whats with you" sakurako asked

"nothing" himawari snapped

"fine not like I care anyway" sakurako said crossing her arms and pouting.

The commotion caused chinatsu to stop the movie feeling the romance was too much for the tsundere couple.

"Why don't we take baths in pairs to conserve water come on akari" chinatsu said excitedly grabbing the redhead and dragging her upstairs.

In the bath

Akari sits absent mindedly in the tub while chinatsu hums washing herself.

"hey chinatsu-chan" akari spoke suddenly.

"yes akari-chan" chinatsu replied happily.

"um I was just wondering what are you going to about yui-chan I mean you still like her right" akari asked.

"well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her"chinatsu said blushing a little. "but somthings changed and I just don't look at her the way I used to" chinatsu explained.

"Oh I see" akari said happy to hear that for some reason.

"and besides I like someone else now" chinatsu continued.

"eh" akari exclaimed.

"that's right and she's super sexy" chinatsu added.

"who is she" akari asked anxious to know who this new girl was.

Chinatsu smirked and leaned in her lips brushing against the outer shell of akari's ear causing her to tremble.

"it's a secret" chinatsu whispered.

"oh I see" akari said in a daze from the brief contact.

The two finished and allowed sakurako and himawari start their bath. Sakurako splashed himawari irritating the bluenette however she did not respond and continued to wash herself. this angered the blonde even more.

"why are you ignoring me boobawari" sakurako shouted breaking himawari from her trance.

"not….nothing" himawari said trembling she her vision becoming the flashbacks of seeing her rape on camera were coming back to haunt her she felt as if she were going to break at any moment but…not here…not in front of sakurako.

"I'm finished" himawari said getting out of the bathtub and drying herself off and leaving the bathroom leaving sakurako alone and once again confused.

Akari tossed and turned in her sleeping bag after she could still remember that happened himawari and sakurako had after their baths.

_Chased after himawari and grabbed her arm _

"_Hey whats with you booby demon" sakurako shouted _

_Himawari said nothing as she twisted her arm out of sakurako's grasp_

_And went into chinatsu's room and grabbed her sleeping bag_

"_something wrong" chinatsu asked concerned._

"_I'm sorry yoshikawa-san but I'm afraid I'm not feeling well I think its best that I go home and rest" himawari said solemnly._

"_ah I understand well I hope you feel better soon"_

"_yeah" himawari said as she turned to leave._

_She passed sakurako on the way out and stopped_

"_oh and sakurako I think its best we not see eachother anymore" she said her back towards her blonde friend._

"_wha…what but himawari how….why" sakurako was at a loss of words for once._

"_we are rivals aren't we I think its best we keep it that way" himawari said_

"_but..but hima..wa..ri" sakurako was on the verge of tears_

"_don't make this harder than it already is" himawari said before leaving the room she could tell the blonde was in a world of hurt and couldn't stand to see her loves interest cry so she left as quickly as possible._

_When they heard the front door of the house open and close sakurako broke out into sobs in which akari did her best to console the blonde as she cried herself to sleep._

Akari turned over to see chinatsu staring back at her.

"can't sleep huh" she whispered

"yeah" akari replied looking back at the ceiling.

"what happened earlier it bothers you doesn't it?" chinatsu asked

"yeah just what on earth could have happened that would make furutani-san act the way she did and I feel bad for oomuhro-san" akari responded looking over at the blonde who was sound asleep in her sleeping bag.

The redhead felt something shift close to her and turned to see chinatsu snuggling up against her.

"Akari-chan I've been wondering " the pinkette started "will we always be together like this you know just you and I" she asked looking up at akari.

Akari was perpexled by such a question but answered anyway.

"of course akari-chan thinks so no I know so. So don't worry" akari replied cheerfully.

"yeah your right I was just you know making sure" chinatsu said

"making sure of what"akari asked curiously

" that you would always be mine akari-chan" chinatsu whispered softly before drifting off to sleep.

Akari snuggled closer to chinatsu and brushed her bangs aside

"Akari-chan will always be yours chinatsu-chan" akari declared before drifting off to sleep.

A/n Awwwwww the cuteness. Poor sakurako anyway tell me what you think next chap kyokoxayanoxyui


	8. Chapter 8

Yui yawned and looked at her watch as she waited in front of the comic book store. Today was the cosplay festival and she decided to surprise kyouko.

(geez where the hell is she) yui thought to herself kyouko had been raving about this all month there's no way she could have forgotten about it.

Yui suddenly spotted a blonde girl dressed like mirakurun. Yui walked closer and sure enough it was kyouko. As she was about to call out to her she noticed the blonde wasn't alone.(what but who else could she be with yui thought). She couldn't see the face of the girl kyouko was with but she had long purple hair and was dressed in a rivalun costume.

No.. it…it can't be yui said in disbelief . Upon closer inspection it was exactly who she thought it was. Her friend was with none other than the tsundere student council vice president ayano. Yui was heartstricken to say the least. (Why….am….am I feeling this way its just ayano) yui questioned herself. But soon realized that that was the problem it was just ayano. Yui was well aware of ayano's feelings towards her friend whether kyouko did or not.

(but…but what does that matter they were just best friends right…so what if kyouko may happen to like ayano back that's good for her right).

"yeah that's good for her" yui said sadly to herself as she took her last look at the happy couple before going back home her heart ever sinking into her chest.

Xxxxxxxx

To say that sakurako was frustrated was an understatement after himawari had cut off their friendship. Sakurako was infuriated (how dare she just ban me from seeing her just who the hell does she think she is) sakurako fumed. But while she was indeed angry she was at the same time confused. Himawari had so sweet to her recently tending to her every whim. Then all of a sudden she wanted them to stop hanging out all together. At first she hadn't taken himawari's threat too seriously but after her few attempts of trying to talk to her at school she realized that she meant it. Himawari was beginning to act as if sakurako didn't exist.

A tear streamed down sakurako's face god she missed the bluenette so Everything about her smile, her laugh,…..her breast sakurako blushed at the that thought. She missed their little quarrels in which she would end up violently grabbing her breast…. Ah her breast sakurako thought as she let out a dreamy sigh fantizising about her friends huge chest.

"tch your such a perv no wonder himawari doesn't you hanging around her anymore"

Sakurako turned to see her older sister standing in her doorway.

"hmp what do you know" sakurako retorted.

" I guess your right what do I know about the two of you these days" nadeshiko said with a sigh by the way what are you making for dinner she added.

"eh"

" you heard me its your turn to make dinner tonight" nadeshiko said.

" argh why can't you make it" sakurako complained.

"because unlike you I have things to do tonight" nadeshiko replied matter o factly with a sly smirk.

Sakurako flushed not even wanting to know what that meant. The sound of an engine caught sakurako's attention and she went over to the window looking out towards himawari's apartment. A car had pulled up outside her apartment. (wait a minute that's the same car that came the last I was there) sakurako thought. Then a girl with jet black hair stepped out and waited outside of himsawari's apartment door. Soon the bluenette greeted the girl outside her door and invited her in. the sight made sakurako furious. (That girl…that girl ever since that girl started coming around himeawari had been acting funny) sakurako thought angrily. That means its her fault she gotta have something to do with himawari's strange behavior the blonde concluded.

After a few moments himawari opened the door letting the girl with dark hair inside. Sakurako growled the thought that himawari had simply replaced her made her angry. ( how could she do this to me )sakurako thought bitterly as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

A/N hey guys hope you enjoyed this cha please review also for any yaoi fans im going to be writing a kingdom hearts fanfic with a soraxriku pairing I'll let you know when its up anyway see you in the next update.


	9. dark beginings

A/N sup this chap contains dark content so be warned and gives a bit of a background of tsuki and her twisted told from first person pov.

Im tsuki matsumoto I am a a 18 year old senior student at yamamura high I have a shy little sister named rise matsumoto. our parents divorced when I was 8 years old after me and mom walked in on dad cheating on her. So we lived with our busy mom who seemed to work round the clock so me and my sister were home by ourselves almost all the time though mom never forgot to have food and stuff prepared for us though. It all started one night when I was watching a movie that had a really graphic rape scene. It fascinated me the way the woman coward and succumb to the mans desires. It gave me a tingly feeling in my stomach I was 8 years old at the time but I couldn't get enough as I rewound the scene over and over again.

Though the event that really set my desires into motion was an incedent that happened my first year at nanamori middle school. I was now 12 years old. My friends had some beef with this girl and decided to gang up on her after school and I couldn't wait.

After school we dragged the girl up to the roof of the school. We roughed her up a little but you could barely notice her bruised skin. Now was my chance I thought it was now or never ." hold her" I commanded suddenly. "Why" the others questioned "just do it" I snapped growing impatient. They quickly took hold of her wrist pinning them down to the cement. I smiled at the frightened look on the girls face. Oh this is gonna be good I thought to myself. I reached in my bag and took out the dildo I stole from my moms dresser. "what are you gonna do with that" one of my friends questioned. "you'll see" I replied with a smirk as I lifted the girls skirt tearing off her underwear. "no…no please don't do this" the girl pleaded. I shoved her underwear into her mouth "that oughta shut her up" I said. Here goes I thought to myself as I quickly shoved the toy inside her. She immediately let out a muffled scream as I tore through her hymen and blood trickled down her leg. "tsuki isn't that a little much?" one of my friends asked. "didn't you wanna teach this whore a lesson" I replied too focused on what I was doing. "well yeah but…"

"Keep going tsuki im into it" one of the other girls said cutting her off.

"yeah me too" the other joined in.

"look I think she likes it" another girl taunted.

And she was right the girl was becoming moist. I smiled at this and flipped the vibration switch on. I watched sadistically as her face twisted with pleasure. Tears ran down her cheeks as she let out muffled whimpers. "she's gonna come I thought to myself. And soon enough her back arched as she let out a muffled cry of pleasure. When it was over I wiped off the toy and put it back in the bag and walked away leaving her to the mercy of the other girls.

When I got home I was still hyped up from what I had just done it was something I always fantasized about but I actually did it. I felt the wetness between my legs and realized my actions also made me horny.

"Onee-chan I'm hungry when are you going to cook" came a quiet voice from the living room.

Ah my dear little sister rise now don't get me wrong I love rise well for the most part but right now I only saw her as a perfect opportunity to get myself.

"hey rise I got some snacks in my room for ya"I said a twisted smile was creeping its way onto my face. i wasn't worried since mom wouldn't be home till late as usual.

Once I had her inside I closed the door and began to undress.

"O..oneechan what are you doing" my little sister asked nervously in her small little voice.

"well rise you wanted food right so get on the bed for me and I'll give you something delicious eat" I said my tone growing more perverted by the second. She did so and once I removed my panties I got on the bed and straddled her face.

"eat" I simply commanded upon seeing her confused face.

B..but I don't understa…mph!

I cut her off by shoving her face into my pussy and groaned as her muffled protests caused a rush of pleasure to shoot up my loin. Tentatively Rise began to eat me out. I couldn't help myself the pleasure I felt caused me to throw my head back letting moans flow freely from my mouth.

"come on put some tongue into it" I commanded now grinding harder against her face.

My breath hitched as could feel her tongue tentatively stroking my clit. Soon my I felt my body lock up and a sensation ran through me as my hips began to buck uncontrollably against Rise's face. Suddenly my vision was white and my mind….well lets just say it was gone for the moment.

Ahhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss! I let out as my very first orgasmic wave of pleasure took over my mind, body, and spirit.

Slowly I came down off of my high and slide of my sister collapsing next to her on the bed. Once I regained my breath I looked to see my sister visibly shaking her face coated in my juices she was clearly traumatized by what I had just done to her.

I smiled and whispered in her ear "tell mom about this and I'll skin ya".

She just nodded meekly and left my room and "eh she'll walk it off" I said clearly having no remorse over molesting my sister.

But ever since then I became addicted to cornering helpless girls and raping them into submission. But I

Wasn't alone. My friends also always joined in and never hesitated to get their fill. Now at the beginning of the new school year I have set my eyes on a the most gorgeous bluenette had ever seen and a cute little redhead. Laying back I threw the darts in my hand at the wall each of them landing on an individual photo of himawari and akari. My lips curled into a smile this is going to be a fun year.

A/N poor Rise…I know you guys are like get on with the story but I just thought I would give you guys some background on tsuki's dark and disturbed personality.


	10. mine in the sunset

A/N hey author here i read one of my reviews and they pointed out that tsuki is not much older than Rise. I just want you to know I meant it to be that way for anyone that was confused I know I said that Rise was her little sister but only by a year.

"And the other girl in the mirakurun costume was like in the name of love and justice I'll punish you and hit ayano" with her wand kyouko exclaimed enthusiastically. She had been going on about her night with ayano at the cosplay festival.

"but kyouko-chan why was ayano fighting with the girl in the first place" akari asked.

"oh well for me of course" kyouko replied in a dramatic matter "ah ayano-chan was is so kawaii" the blonde added practically swooning.

"Im going to make some tea" yui said abruptly heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll go with you yui sempai" chinastu said jumping up and following after yui for some reason this caused akari to frown slightly.

Xxxxx

"Yui sempai" you seem upset chinastu said noticing yui's sudden change in attitude.

" oh I'm fine just a little worn out from all the work we've been getting from school" yui said reassuringly.

Chinastu wasn't buying it but let it slide anyway whatever it was she knew it had something to do with that blonde devil. It was no secret to the pinkette that yui had feelings that went deeper than friendship for the blonde and this was one of the things that made her eventually give up on yui. While this saddened her she was also thankful that she got over her obsessive crush because it made her realize that there were other fish in the sea.

Hey chinatsu-chan are you feeling alright yui asked worried placing a hand to the girls forehead.

" huh…oh yeah I just uh spaced out a little" chinastu said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"We better get back in the living room there's no telling what kyouko might think up while I'm not there" yui said.

Xxxxxxxx

The two walked back into yui's living room with a tray of tea. Kyouko had started up yui's playstation and was playing namori quest.

"game over" the sfx announcer sounded from the tv. Yui let out a sigh setting the tea tray on the table.

"honestly kyouko you should level up before taking on difficult bosses" Yui said.

"buu that's so boring yui" kyouko whined

"ugh your such a baby kyouko you should learn to listen to yui sempai much more mature" chinatsu scolded.

" but I'm your baby china-chuu" kyouko exclaimed as she tackeled the pinkette to the floor.

"ah stop being so perveted kyouko sempai yui sempai help me" chinatsu pleaded as she struggled to get the blonde otaku off of her.

But before yui could step in kyouko was suddenly thrown off the pinkette.

"get off my china-chan!" akari exclaimed standing over chinatsu protectively shocking the other three in the room.

"a…akari" the three said in unison stunned.

"eh your china-chan when was this established" kyouko said with an amused expression.

"wha…uh…that's not what I meant what I meant was…uh….uh" akari trailed off wishing she could just become invisible.(great the one time I need to disappear it doesn't happen and I'm the center of attention) akari thought to herself.

"no need to explain yourdelf akari-chan just give me the details whenever you too ya know" kyouko whispered to akari wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"it..its not like that" akari mumbled to herself. She glanced over at chinatsu to see that the pinkette was surprisingly calm about her little freudian slip.

"oi kyouko stop teasing akari-chan" yui spoke up still shocked by the whole situation.

"aww yui-nyan your no fun" kyouko pouted.

Xxxxxx

Chinatsu and akari waved goodbye as they exited yui's apartment kyouko of course was spending the night which was no surprise.

The two walked in silence as the sun set in the distance creating a golden orangish hue in the sky.

"thank you for before" chinatsu said breaking the silence.

"eh" akari said confused.

"for saving me from that perverted otaku honestly I don't know what sugiura-sempai sees in her" chinatsu said.

"oh well er.. your welcome" akari replied

"but it wasn't nothing your my hero" chinatsu exclaimed affectionately.

"aw come on china-chan it was nothing really" akari said bashfully.

"oh but you looked so cool doing it akari-chan" chinatsu said.

Akari flushed and looked down when she felt chinatsu's hand intertwine with hers.

"oh chinatsu-chan about what I said earlier I mmph" akari was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"don't worry akari-chan I'll always be your china-chuu" chinatsu said in the most sexiest voice akari had ever heard.

"ok" the pinkette said with a wink her tone changing back a normal playful one.

"yeah ok" akari replied as they continued to walk hand in hand in the peaceful sunset.

A/n awww how cute let me know what you think


	11. whatever floats your boat

A/N hey author here just letting you guys know from that from this chapter on out things are gonna get super cute, super hot, and super intense. Anyway on with the story

Himawari woke up early and began to get ready for school. The bluenette sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled aside the collar of her school uniform to reveal a hickey.

"onee-chan" himawari spun around at the sound of her little sister.

"kaede what are you doing up this early". Himawari asked patting the girl on the head.

"I'm scared that bad girl is gonna come over again" kaede said fearfully remembering tsuki's visit yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I'll get it kaede called out as she rushed to answer the door. when she opened it she saw a girl from the other day she had dark hair and amber eyes like (her eyes look like sakurako onee-chan's) kaede thought._

"_hey kiddo your sister home?" tsuki asked stepping inside._

"_yeah are you guys going on anther date?" kaede asked with her innocent little voice. _

"_naw i just decided to drop by and see how she was doing" tsuki replied. Kaede didn't know what but the way tsuki responded confused. (see how she's doing what was wrong with onee-chan) kaede wondered._

"_hey kaede who is at the….door" himawari froze as entered the living room._

_(no…wha….what is she doing here)himawari thought franticly._

"_Ah hima-ko nice to see you again" tsuki said her voice dripping with allure._

"_n..nice….t…to see you too" tsuki –san._

_Tsuki turned to kaede and spoke "hey kid why don't you stay out here and watch your little cartoon me and your sister here have some important things to talk about" the dark haired girl slung an arm around the older bluenette._

_Himawari began to panic she didn't want to be left alone with this girl for a second. She felt as though she were being held hostage in her own home. Tsuki led the bluenette off to her room leaving kaede by herself in the living room. It wasn't until about 10 or 15 minuets passed when kaede heard loud noises coming from their bedroom. _

_the small girl crept to their bedroom and saw her sister struggling to get tsuki off her. Kaede gasped startling the two girls._

"_hey brat I thought I told you to stay in the living room" tsuki said spotting the little girl by the door._

"_don't worry kaede im fine just go back and watch tv" himawari said trying to sound reassuring._

_Kaede wasn't buying it and ran over to the bed she pulled hard on tsuki's shirt._

"_get off my onee-chan" the small girl shouted._

_Tsuki shoved the girl backwards and resumed to unbuttoning himawari's shirt._

"_so that's it huh?" _

_Tsuki looked up at himawari _

"_what are you talking about" tsuki said placing kisses on her collarbone._

"_your just gonna rape me in front of my little sister" himawari said with tears streaming down her face._

_Tsuki frowned and looked between the two sisters the younger one still maintaining tight grip on her shirt. _

"_hmph whatever I'll see you at school" tsuki said getting off of himawari she also pushed kaede out the way on her way out. The two sisters embraced eachother and let out a sigh of relief when they heard the front door close._

End flashback

"onee-chan"

"huh" himawari shook her head bringing herself back to reality.

"onee-chan that mean girl isn't you girlfriend is she" kaede asked

"Of course not" himawari reassured

"good cause I like sakurako onee-chan better" kaede said cheerfully

Himawari blushed "yeah me too" she said under her breath.

Xxxxxxx

"hey yui" kyouko spoke getting the dark haired girls attention

"what" yui responded flatly.

"aren't we going to stop to get akari" the blonde said as they passed by the red heads house

"no I got a text this morning saying that we can go ahead without her" yui said

"that's a first did she say why?" kyouko asked

"no" yui replied irratibly now picking up her pace.

"so that means I have you all to myself!"kyouko said enthusiastically as she threw her arms around yui's neck, however she was roughly shoved away stunning the blonde.

"y…yui whats wrong don't you like my hugs"the blonde asked hurt written all over her face

Yui sighed

"Kyouko can I ask you something?" yui asked

"eh what is it yui?"

"do….do you like sugiura-san?" yui said

"hmm" kyouko put a finger to her lips

"of course I like ayano-san she so cute when she blushes it reminds me of tomatos" kyouko finished

"Just answer the questions" yui said snapping at the blonde.

"I….I don't know why does it even matter!" kyouko said shouting back at her friend

(she's right why does it matter) yui thought to herself

"this is stupid just forget I asked ok" yui said she kinda felt sorry for yelling at kyouko for liking someone that wasn't her that should be okay right?

"right" kyouko happily agreed but then her smile faded into a frown

"whats wrong?" yui asked worried that her yelling may have gotten to her after all.

"well its just that I don't think ayano-chan likes me all that much" kyouko confessed. "I know it's a silly thought since she doesn't seem to mind hanging out with us but even after all this time she never calls me by my first name its always toshinou kyouko what do you think yui?"kyouko asked.

"you don't know the half of it" yui mumbled to herself

"what" kyouko said not really hearing what yui said.

"oh I mean that's something you should ask ayano but if you want my opinion I think she wants to be better friends with you she just has a different way of expressing it" yui explained hoping to get off this subject.

"Really I never thought of it like that before"kyouko said thoughtfully then a smile lit up her face.

"yes! That's got to be it yui maybe calling me by my full name is her special way of saying she likes me!" kyouko declared triumphantly.

Yui sighed "whatever floats your boat kyouko".

A/N heh sorry for the long wait anyway tell me what you think


	12. fall is in the air

Ayano sat in the student council room bored as she gazed out at the falling leaves. It was October so she was trying to come up with ideas for the schools fall festival. For the past 2 hours she hadn't drawn nothing but blanks as her thoughts were somehow preoccupied with a certain blonde. Things had been going relatively well for the two. They started hanging out more and more within the past 2 months.

Ayano let out a sigh(if only I could work up the courage to ask her out on an actual date) she thought out loud.

"and now is the perfect time to do it"

Ayano jumped with surprise as chitose came out of nowhere.

"chitose when did you get here" ayano asked still clutching her chest from her mini heart attack.

"I've been here the whole time don't tell me I'm becoming like akari-chan" chitose said letting out a chuckle. "then again you would't notice because you were too busy daydreaming about toshinou-san" she added.

"hmph as if you weren't too busy daydreaming about us" ayano retorted

"touché" chitose said defeated.

"so do you have any ideas for the festival" ayano asked

"well I was thinking this time we could have a costume contest and whoever-

"no no I mean about you know" ayano said blushing

"oh you mean toshinou-san" chitose sighed.

"to tell you the truth ayano that tsundere personality is really getting in the way"chitose stated

"who are you calling tsundere"ayano shouted her face as red as a tomato

"you see ayano in middle school it was cute to see you all bent out of shape over toshinou-san but now were in high school and I'm sure your not the only one who has eyes for her" chitose said

"what are you saying" ayano said not really understanding what chitose was getting at

"I'm saying you need to make a move or someone else will" chitose said serious tone.

Ayano was take aback by her usually cheerfull friends tone of voice. but she was right kyouko isn't guaranteed to be single forever and the blonde could be such a flirt.

ayano sighed "your right chitose but what if she rejects me I don't think I could take it" the purlette confessed.

"Better to have love than lost than to ever have loved at all" chitose said

"I don't think that saying applies to this whatever" ayano said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Autumn was in the air. Himawari let out a admirable sigh. She always loved the way the leaves would change into beautiful shades of reds, yellows and oranges. However leaves crunching behind her snapped made her quicken her pace.(who's behind me is it her oh what does she want now) himawari began to panic and nearly jumped out her shoes when hands came around her giving her breast a squeeze.

"boobawari!" shouted a familiar voice

Himawari turned around relieved to find that it was only sakurako. The bluenette then smacked her upside the head.

"don't scare me like that pervert" himawari said.

"not my fault you get scared easy anyway you've been avoiding me" sakurako said pointing an accusing finger.

"what are you talking about" himawari said taken aback

"Don't play dumb with me we haven't hung out in two months your always blowing me off, you never call, we don't' even walk together to school anymore "sakurako ranted.

"well were walking together now aren't we" himawari stated.

"hmph only because soccer practice happens to start early today" sakurako replied

"well what a coicncidence" himawari said as she resumed walking when suddenly she felt sakurako tugging her back.

"what" himawari in a somewhat rude tone but instantly regretting it when she saw the look on the blondes face.

"I…. himawari I really miss you" sakurako confessed.

Himawari could feel her heart almost break at the sound of longing in her friends voice. (oh sakurako I miss you too)himawari thought to herself. Oh how she wanted so badly just to throw her arms around the blonde and hold her,kiss her and Tell her how much she loved her.

But during tsuki's visit to her house the dark haired girl made it clear she wasn't a big fan of sakurako.

The deal was to keep her distance from the blonde or else whatever that meant she rather not find out.

"can't we at least walk to school together like we used to come himawari you know you miss me" sakurako pleaded.

"might as well" himawari said.

The two resumed walking together just like they used to for himawari it was like a walk down memory lane. She was relived to find nothing had changed between them as they went back and forth with playful insults.

For once she felt at ease she could feel the carefree butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Yes this was bliss with sakurako by her side it always will be nothing else matters.

However as they reached the school's courtyard she felt her heart sink in the pit of her stomach as she saw tsuki leaning against a tree watching eyes like a hawk.

"hey himawari whats wrong" sakurako asked noticing the sudden change in her friends demeaner. She had slowed down and was practically shaking she looked as though she had seen a ghost. Confused sakurako looked to see a –that girl- making a beeline towards them. She stopped in front of sakurako and the two stared eachother down for what seemed like forever until the dark haired girl cracked what seemed like a forced smile.

"Hey there my name is tsuki" the dark haired girl greeted sounding too friendly "and you must be sakurako" she added reaching her hand out.

"that's right" sakurako said curtly shaking the girls hand firmly holding back the unkown urge to just rip it right off.

"I have to say its nice to finally meet you face to face" tsuki said her eyes never leaving the blondes.

"likewise" sakurako said never losing her cool under the girls intense gaze.

"well I gotta run" tsuki said then she turned to himawari "Ill see -you -later" she said before walking away.

"r..right" himawari said still scared shitless.

Sakurako folded her arms glaring as tsuki walked out of their sight she didn't know who tsuki was or what her deal is with himawari but one thing was certain. She didn't like her or the way she talked to her himawari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After school akari found herself at chinatsu's house once again. The pinkette had once again effectively persuaded her into coming over only to help out with her chores. Now they were raking leaves in the backyard or rather she was. Chinatsu was just raking up piles of leaves only to jump into it.

"you know we"ll never finish if you keep messing up the piles" akari said

" oh come on akari-chan live a little" chinatsu said laying back and making an angle in the pile of leaves.

the two or rather akari finally finished raking the last of leaves and putting them away in garbage bags.

"ok that's the last of em I gotta get home its almost time for dinner" akari said exhausted she basically did chinatsu' s chores for her not that she minded anyway.

"aw you going home already" chinatsu said pouting.

"well I've been here all day and dinner is the only time I get to spend with my onee-chan" akari said.

"wouldn't you rather spend time with me" chinatsu said flirtatiously playing with her skirt.

Akari gulped not even able to come up with a coherent response she tugged the collar of her shirt as if to let out all the heat building up inside her.

"well I'm sure onee-chan would't mind" akari said.

"good cause I have a reward for you for helping me with my chores" chinatsu said in a sultry tone.

"r..really" akari said her mind filling with chitose-like fantasies.

" yup its in my room" chinatsu said knowing she had akari's full attention.

Upstairs In chinatsu's room the reward turned out to me a massage with wasn't even close to what akari imagined but at this point she would take anything she could get because one thing was certain chinatsu had akari wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

A/n so what do you think sorry for the long wait anyway I wanted to address some things. I want you to know that for time I used the standard American school system meaning school starts in august instead of april like in japan just so you know. I hope this doesn't ruin it for anyone but hey its fanfiction use your damn imagination thanks see you in the next update.


	13. Chapter 13

Himawari hummed to herself she sorted out old books and paperwork in the empty student council office. She sighed and leaned back on a desk to take a break. She groaned as she looked at the remaining stacks of paperwork.

(man I would be done a lot faster if sakurako was her) himawari thought

"ah sakurako" himawari said with a dreamy sigh as she began to reminisce of there times in the student council office in middle school. She had to it was a lot more lonely and boring around the office without the arrogant loud mouthed blonde. Things were just so much more simple back in middle school so carefree. She hadn't known her freshmen year in high school would start off like this. Just thinking of tsuki made her miserable.

And as if on cue the door opened with a bang revealing the dark haired girl.

"thanks for knocking" himawari said sarcastically. Tsuki grabbed the bluenette by the collar.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your sass today you owe me an explaination" tsuki yelled angrily.

"for" himawari said annoyed by the fact she was yelling in her face.

"for why you were with that bitch this morning" tsuki said.

"geez I just happened to run into her on the way to school this morning don't get your panties in a bunch" himawari said getting more irritable by the minute.

"hmph you just happened to run into her I find that hard to believe seeing that you live across the street from her" tsuki said.

"what do you want me to do pack up and move" himawari said.

"don't get smart with me" tsuki said starting to get even more angrier.

"you don't tell me what to do" himawari yelled back getting tired of the other girl thinking she owned her.

"You need to learn some respect" tsuki said seething with anger as she raised her hand getting ready to strike himawari across the face.

Then suddenly as if out of nowhere a hand came out and grabbed tsuki's wrist spinning her around and punching her.

"y…you bitch" tsuki said to the blonde intruder holding her cheek.

"I knew there was a reason not to like you my bs detector was going ding ever since I meet you" sakurako said.

Tsuki walked so she was face to face with the blonde and spoke

"I'll make you regret that" she said before leaving.

Sakurako had to admit the way the girl looked when she said that sent chills down her spine but she couldn't show fear no not in front of himawari.

Sakurako looked over in the corner to see her friend shivering. She walked over and bent down in front of her.

"hey scardy cat whats wrong" she said in good humor.

"idiot your such an idiot I try to save you from this bitch and you go and do that now she'll hurt you for sure" himawari said with tears streaming down her face.

"hey himawari I'm not scared of her I'll take her down with my special sakurako kick attack" sakurako said as she began stroking her friends cheek wiping her tears away.

"uh sakurako" himawari took notice of the close proximity of their faces.

Sakurako shushed her friend

"she hasn't hurt has she?" sakurako asked

Himawari shook her head blushing madly

"uh sakurako your uh….um kinda close" himawari said.

"and that bothers you?" sakurako said smirking.

"no… I mean yes I mean uh….uh mph" himawari was cut off by sakurako pressing her lips against hers

It was the most surreal feeling she had ever experienced. The room spun the butterflies fluttered rapidly in her stomach. Sakurako was kissing her actually kissing HER. She felt the blondes tongue slid across her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth letting her tongue explore hers .

"Mmmm" himawari moaned into the kiss. soon oxygen became a problem causing the two to break the kiss. the room filled with silence as they panted for breath.

"so…." Sakurako began

"so…" himawari said.

"now what" sakurako said.

"I'm not sure what we to do sakurako" himawari said now feeling a bit awkward about their makeout session.

" himawari I'm sick of playing games that girl made me realize just how easy it is for you to replace me" sakurako confessed.

"I could never replace you sakurako" himawari said as she leaned in to lock lips with the blonde and once more the two made out once more on the floor of the student council office.

xxxxxxxx

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day

"Toshinou Kyouko!" ayano shouted as she spotted her favorite blonde.

"Oi ayano-chan" kyouko greeted.

"toshinou kyouko I would like…. To Um ask you something" ayano said suddenly feeling nauseous as her face began to feel hot and her palms started to feel sweaty.

"yes" kyouko said

Ayano gulped and looking over her shoulder at chitose who gave her a thumbs up

"I wanted know if you'll.."

"if I'll" kyouko said egging her on

Thoughts began to run rampant in ayano's head causing her to get even more flustered(god toshinou kyouko is so sexy…..wait where did that come from) ayano's thoughts were now becoming more undone and more inappropriate and suddenly she blurted out

"I wanted to know if you'll let me put my face in your taco"ayano said immediately slapping a hand over her mouth.

"eh" kyouko said quite surprised by what ayano just said.

"no that's not what I meant.. I mean that is what I meant wait no uh…uh" ayano was at a loss now

"ayano wanted to know if you'll be her date to the schools fall festival" chitose said coming to her friends rescue with blood trickling from her nose.

"oh sure why didn't you just say so ayano-chan" kyouko said

Ayano was still in shock from her major Freudian slip

"well then its settled she'll see you at the festival" chitose said dragging the purplette out of the empty classroom.

A/N yay sorry for the way things are finally getting good and it'll only get better and for the record I did get that face in your taco line from the nutty professor movie so tell me what you think.


	14. a new insight

"I'll get that bitch" tsuki said rubbing her eye as she watched her blonde target make another goal

Winning the game for their schools team.

"Hmph enjoy your victory sakurako because it will be your last" tsuki said as she watched the blonde join her teammates in celebration.

Xxxxxx

"then she said let me put my face in your taco" kyoko said

Chinatsu blushed and yui looked pale in the face while akari just looked confused.

"but kyouko-chan why would she ask to put her face in your taco if you didn't have one" akari asked obviously not getting the joke.

"I'll explain it to you later akari-chan" chinatsu said winking at the innocent red-head causing her to blush. Kyouko and yui traded looks thinking the exchange was odd.

"oh I almost forgot to mention that ohmuro-san and furutani-san finally hooked up " chinastu said.

"its about time not like they were fooling anyone anyway" yui commented.

"im happy for them" akari added.

Xxxxxxxxx

Later that evening kyouko, chinatsu, and akari were getting ready to leave yui's place. As always chinatsu and akari walked home together. Just as kyouko was about to leave she felt yui a place a hand on her shoulder.

"whats up yui" kyouko asked.

"well you know I was just wondering what it was that sugiura-san really wanted to ask you" yui said.

" oh that chitose said that ayano wanted to take me to the schools fall festival" kyouko said.

"didn't you say they were kinda lame last year" yui questioned.

"yeah but I guess it won't be so bad this year I"ll be with ayano-chan anyway so it won't matter if the festival blows anyway I gotta get going text me later see ya" and with that the blonde was off yui watched her leave till she was out of sight.

The dark haired girl let out a sigh something about the way kyouko said that made her feel sick but why why was it that every time that the blonde brought up sugiuara-san she felt sad and somewhat angry. Could it be that the purplettes feelings for her friend bothered her after all?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At himawari's house

Sakurako pinned himawari down to the bed as they engaged in another heated makeout session.

Kaede was out with her parents so they had the whole house to themselves. Himawari moaned as the blonde trailed kisses from her cheek to her neck and began to suck.

"ah yes sakurako" himawari was in ecstasy It just could't get any better than this.

Sakurako"s hands began to roam around under her shirt reaching around to undo her bra taking the bluenette by surprise.

"sakurako wait-ah!" himawari was cut off the blonde had already pushed up her shirt and began sucking on her nipples. While it did feel amazing himawari began to have flash backs of tsuki raping her.

"no… stop" himawari said her voice now trembling in fear

"eh stop" sakurako explained she rose up placing her hands on her hips now thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry sakurako" himawari apologized "I just can't do "that" right now I'm really sorry" himawari said staring at the sheets she couldn't even look the blonde in the face she just felt so horrible.

(man this girl is hot n cold she was all for it a minute ago) sakurako thought she sulked a little but nodded her head understandingly.

The two just settled for watching a japenese comedy on tv instead. Sakurako thought it would help cheer himawari up.

Himawari snuggled up next to sakurako feeling relieved that the blonde didn't question her further.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At akari's house

" um chinatsu-chan are you gonna explain that thing to me now" akari said as she closed the door to her room.

"um explain what" chinatsu asked confused

"you know at yui's house you said you would explain what was so funny about ayano's face in kyouko's taco" akari explained eager to learn what was so funny about phrase.

Chinatsu blushed as she giggled cutley

"oh that well you see its like this…"

Akari's face paled as she listened and began to understand the innuendo

"oh..I see" akari said her mind still reeling from the new information.

"say akari how much do you even know about sex" chinatsu asked curiously.

"um well I know that when and boy and a girl have sex without protection a baby happens and um you can also get nasty diseases if your not careful" akari said.

"yeah well that is the basic stuff but I mean you know other things" chinatsu said

"other things" akari repeated curiously.

"you know the different ways to have sex different positions, things you can use to have sex and the stores to get them from the fundamental do's and don'ts you know stuff like that" the pinkette explained.

"eh I'm lost chinatsu-chan" akari said scratching the back of her head in confusion.

The pinkette sighed

"let me put it this wa- huh" chinatsu paused and put a hand to her ear as if trying to hear something .

"what is it chinatsu-chan why did you-"

"shush" chinatsu said silencing the red head.

"don't you hear that" chinatsu asked opening the door

"hear what?" asked the feeling of fear rising in her stomach.

"I'm sounds like its coming from your onee-chan's room" chinatsu said stepping out into the hallway and walking towards akane's door that clearly had a do not enter sign on it. She put her hand on the knob and was about to open it when but akari grabbed her hand in a hurry.

"you can't" akari said "onee-chan told me to not come in her room without knocking or if she's not in.

"but there's moaning and it sounds like your sister needs help and I can also hear a thumping" chinatsu said.

"yeah but maybe tomoko-san is in there it usually sounds like that whenever she comes over" akari said.

"eh my sister in there!"chinatsu exclaimed

"yeah she probably came over while we were at yui's" akari said

"then we have to help them a murder could be in there" chinatsu said and without a second thought burst through the door instantly regretted it.

Inside akane's room was the red head standing naked with a strap-on and a paddle in her hand and on the bed was chinatsu's sister dressed in leather with a gag in her mouth and her hands chained to the bed post there were holes in the leather suit exposing her breast, her vagina, and her anus which was occupied by a plug.

It was bdsm at its's finest and for the four of them time seemed to just stop as they stared at eachother

All akari and chinatsu knew was that they would never be able to look at their onee-chan's the same way again.

A/N omg what they'er exposed what will happen keep reading to find out.


	15. stay the night

Just like her….just like her….just like her. Chinatsu remembered this was what she told the amusment club when she first joined. Just like her yes just like her onee-chan who she had held high on a pedestal of modesty and respect. Yes just like her she wanted to be… not ever even imagining her in the position she was at the akaza household in akane's room in such a scandalous get up and in such a degrading position no less.

Just like her…chinatsu shook her head she hadn't been getting much sleep last night due to the shocking events that took place at akari's house. (Come to think of it akari hasn't called or text me yet) the pinkette thought as she glanced at her phone. Poor akari with her lack of knowledge of certain areas of the sexual nature she must be scared for life.

"chinastu breakfast is ready!" the pinkettes mother called from the kitchen.

"coming!" chinatsu replied and finished looking herself over in the mirror not that it mattered she might not be able to attracted akari's attention at school today. The pinkette went to the kitchen and saw her sister sitting at the table. Chinatsu took a deep breath and sat down in a chair across from her sister.

"good morning" her sister greeted trying to sound normal

"morning" chinatsu said while looked down it was still hard to even look her in the eye.

"you havn't really touched your food" tomoko said noticing her sister had barley eaten.

" I guess im not really that hungry" chinatsu replied

An awkward silence passed over them as they tried to find things other than eachother to stare at.

"well I better get going" chinatsu said not able to stand the awkward silence.

"ok well I hope you have a nice day" tomoko called out trying to ease the awkward mood

"yeah whatever" chinatsu grumbled under her breath before leaving.

Tomoko sighed she felt horrible it seemed as if her dear little sister had lost all respect for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school lunchtime

Akari stared at her food listening as sakurako boasted about her victory at the soccer game.

Things haven't been right between her and akane ever since she had walked in on her and chinatsu's sister. Akari looked over at chinatsu. She and himawari had been whispering something to eachother the whole time. Occasionally chinastu would glance her way giggle and whisper somthing else to himawari who would giggle in return.

"What the fuck is so goddamn funny!" Sakurako shouted it annoyed her that himawari had been ignoring her and paying more attention to yoshikawa-san even though they were dating.

"nothing important" himawari said folding her arms across her chest causing her breast to bounce a

"anyway" the bluenette continued "we need to get back to the office and finish cleaning" himawari said as she got up to empty her tray.

"eh we!" chinatsu exclaimed.

"sakurako and I" himawari said much to the blondes dismay. Sakurako sunk down in her seat with a groan.

"buu" sakurako said pouting

" I have a treat for you waiting in the office if you help me" himawari said with a wink. This caught the sakurako's attention as she stood up quickly to empty her tray.

"sakurako reporting for duty!" the blonde exclaimed proudly giving a salute.

"now that's better" himawari said she gave chinatsu a we'll talk later look and left with her girlfriend hot on her heels.

"whipped" akari and chinastu said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After school at yui's house

Today was an unusual day. For yui this meant a day without kyouko or rather a day without kyouko's attention. Nowadays the blondes attention seemed to be focused on nothing but ayano. the only time kyouko had talked to her today in homeroom was to ask for notes. And usually kyouko sits on the bleachers to watch her track meets since she had joined the track team when they started high school, however she hasn't been doing that lately because of course she was so hellbent of spending time with ayano.

the tv made a loud sfx noise as yui was once again killed by the boss. The raven haired girl let out an exasperated sigh as she let herself fall back the floor. For once she was bored with playing video games. The apartment seemed to have a forlorn atmosphere so quiet so empty. Without the blonde around yui had time to… think

yui quickly sprang up(this isn't good) she thought.

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and quickly went through her mental list of friends.

Kyouko- probably busy with ayano

Chitose- probably drowning in a pool of blood from a massive nosebleed

Chizuru- probably not a good idea since she hates kyouko's guts

Himawari- probably making out with ohmuro-san

Akari-might end up blending into the dull apartment

Finally she came to chinatsu and while she feared the pinkettes yandere personality she had to admit she wasn't completely boring.

Xxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang and yui nearly sprinted to open the door.

"Yui senpai!" of course the raven haired girl was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"its nice to see you too chinastu-chan" yui said struggling for breath.

"I'm so glad you callsed yui-senpai!" chinastu exclaimed cheerfully. She then paused and looked around noticing that no one else was here.

"uh yui-senpai where is everyone" she asked confused

"oh well I thought I would be nice for just the two of us to hang out" yui explained trying not to sound as lonely as she felt.

"oh I see" chinastu said with a thoughtfull expression. She knew something was up the last time that the two of them had hung out was when yui took her out on a date In middle school.

"so did you want to watch a movie I just rented a new one but I haven't gotten around to watch it yet" yui asked setting up the dvd player.

"you know I'll do whatever you want to yui-senpai" chinastu said trying not to sound flirtatious . she didn't want yui thinking she still had romantic feelings for her. she had eyes for akari now.

Xxxxxxxx

"that movie was rather um lewd" yui commented as the movie credits played

"no kidding this is something that would be on kyouko-senpai's level" chinatsu said

"well she was the one who told me to rent it" yui said looking at the dvd with a sad expression.

"oh well then that explains why there where a lot of perverts in it" the pinkette said shuddering remembering all the times kyouko would grope or try to kiss her.

"say yui-senpai how come you didn't' ask kyouko-senpai to hang out with you not that I mind but I'm curious because it just seems that you two are attached at the hip. So I just find it strange that she's not here" chinastu said.

Yui frowned a little before answering

"kyouko's been hanging out with sugiura-san lately" yui said

So that's whats going on chinatsu thought she knew there had to be a reason that yui called her over. without the blonde the ravenhaired girl was probably feeling lonelier than ever. She knew because she had felt the same way about akari the red head went to summer camp for the whole summer leaving her know one to hang out with but sakurako and himawari and though they were good friends hanging out with both of them alone is just downright third wheel torture.

"well I guess you don't realize how much time you spend with someone until their gone" chinatsu said

Chinatsu took notice of the rather depressed look on yui's face.

"gee yui-senpai you must really miss kyouko-senpai huh" chinatsu asked sympathetically.

"yeah it's a little too quiet around here even for me" yui said.

"well don't worry im sure kyouko senpai hasn't forgotten about you" chinatsu said hoping to cheer yui up.

"yeah Its not like her hanging out with sugiura-san bothers me" yui said knowing somewhere deep down in her heart that was a bold faced lie.

They were interrupted by a sound coming from chinatsu's phone. The pinkette pulled out her phone to see that it was a text message from her sister.

"where r u mom is worried"

Chinatsu looked outside and saw that it was getting dark.(oh shoot I didn't tell mom that I was coming over to yui-senpai's house because I didn't expect to stay long).

"sorry yui-senpai I gotta get home or my mom's about to flip her lid" chinatsu said as she turned to leave to her surprise she felt yui's hand grab her wrist spinning her around and pulling her close.

"y..yui-senpai I have to-

"please stay the night " yui pleaded "I'll apologize to your mom or whatever just don't go I can't stand another lonely night."

Chinatsu had never seen yui look so desperate hell she was practically begging her to stay. Had they'd still been in middle school her heart would stopped. But her feelings for yui were different now and she had come to terms that "they" could never happen. Nonetheless how could she possibly refuse yui in her time of need.

The pinkette messaged her sister saying that she was staying over at a friends house and to apologize to mom for her.

"okay I'll stay for you senpai" chinatsu said putting her phone away.

"great thanks" yui said relieved that she wouldn't be alone tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chinatsu sighed as she sat in the bathtub. Yui had went to find some extra clothes for her to sleep in.

The pinkette heard a buzzing sound coming from her clothes on the floor. She pulled her phone from the pile of clothes and saw she had gotten a message from akari.

**Hey china-chan I know its late but I miss talking to you** the text said

(aww it mustn've taken her a lot of guts to send this) chinatsu thought and typed back that she wished that akari were here with her.

The phone buzzed as the chinatsu received another text from akari

**Where r u doing**

Chinatsu smirked and took a naked pic of herself and sent it

When she got no reply her she musnt've gotten her intended reaction .

And sure enough at the akaza household lay an unconscious redhead.

A/N so yeah tell me what you think


	16. let me take you out part 1

Ayano's house

Ayano had never in her life felt as nervous as she did now. She practically trembled while getting ready for her date with kyouko at the fall festival. She was really thankful that kyouko would even go with her since she could recall several time's in the past the blonde thought they were lame.

"Tonights the night ayano-chan" said a cheerful chitose

Ayano spun around looking over herself over she was wearing a casual purple dress with a white jacket

_Ding dong!_

Ayano gasped "she's early" she exclaimed. The doorbell rung continuously as the purplette hurried down the stairs to answer the door(geez she's so impatient…..well that could be a good thing) the purplette thought with a smirk as she opened the door.

"oi ayano-chan" the blonde greeted letting herself in.

"wow I like your house so exotic and uptight just like you" kyouko commented

(whats that supposed to mean) the purplette wondered briefly

"AH don't touch anything" ayano exclaimed snatching a family photo out of the blonds hand.

"your mom's hot now I can see where you get your good looks from" kyouko teased watching the purplette become red as a tomato.

"D….Don't say such inappropriate things" ayano said clearly flustered.

"speaking of looks do you like ayano-chans outfit she spent the whole day getting ready" chitose said surprising the two as she stood by the stairs.

"hmmm" kyouko put a finger to her chin in thought as she walked around ayano as if inspecting her thoroughly. The blond put a thumbs up and said "you look great ayano-chan" causing the purplette to blush again.

"but" the blond added she reached around ayano to pull out her headband letting her hair fall down her back.

"t…toshinou kou-

"now you look sexy" the blond said making a purring noise

Ayano could have died on the spot….seeing that chitose prob would from the blood pouring from her nose. (toshinou kyouko called me sexy)the purplette gushed.

"well im ready when you are" ayano said enthusiastically with a new found confidence.

"great then lets go" kyouko said grabbing the purplettes hand

(tonight is the night tonight is the night) was the mantra ayano kept repeating in her head as they left the house.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The fall festival

"well I have to admit this fall festival isn't a total blowout like last years" kyouko said as they exited yet from a game booth

"well im glad your enjoying yourself but can we sit down somewhere and rest a bit" ayano said exhausted.

The two sat side by side in silence just enjoying the others presence. Kyouko leaned back setting her hands to her sides one of them landing on ayano's by mistake.

"you don't mind right?" the blond said referring to their hands.

"n…no its fine" ayano said nervously she had so many things to say and yet she couldn't find the right way to say them.

"say ayano" kyouko said breaking the silence "why do you still call me by my full name i mean we've known eachother for a long time it bothers me that you never just call me kyouko-chan" the blondes expression saddened "do..do you not like me ayano-chan?" kyouko asked

"wh..what no! that not it at all! Ayano exclaimed. The purplette let out a sigh as her expression softened now was the perfect opportunity to express her feelings(well here goes nothing) ayano thought to herself.

but as luck should have the two were interrupted

"oi toshinou-san" a girl named hiro takaoka greeted casually slinging an arm around the blond.

(this girl again) ayano thought annoyed as she mentally cursed her timing.

"I just loved your new doujin toshinou-kun you're the best" hiro said practically smothering the blond this made ayano's blood boil with jealousy(toshinou kun?! Just how close are they)

"Ahem!" The purplette cleared her throat loudly so her presence was acknowledged

"oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there sugiura-senpai" hiro said apologetically

"hey hiro there's something I wanted to talk to you about in private"kyouko whispered in hiro's ear causing the brunette to blush luckily this went unnoticed by ayano.

"um ayano I hate to ask but if you don't mind waiting hiro and I have something important to discuss ya know business and stuff so be right back" and with that the blond took off dragging the lowerclassmen behind her leaving ayano standing there mouth agape in shock.

A/N gasp kyouko how could you and whats going on between her and hiro.

Tell what you think see ya next update


	17. let me take you out part 2

Hey so just a heads up theres gonna be some lemon in this chap so be warned

Kyouko's hand slammed against the wall of the bathroom stall as she reached her climax.

Haaaa the blonde sighed as she slumped down onto the toilet while hiro licked her clean of any remaining juices.

"hmmmm kyouko-senpai" hiro murmured as she nuzzled against the blondes neck.

"yeah look um hiro we can't do this anymore" kyouko said easing the brunette off her lap.

"eh w….why not kyouko senpai did I not do a good job" hiro asked confused.

Kyouko sighed " look hiro-chan the thing is I'm on a date tonight and this has been fun and all but I really need to get going." The blonde fixed herself up " oh I almost forgot" the blonde reached in her shirt and pulled out a comicon ticket she handed it to the spaced out brunette.

"you know these things are really hard to get a hold off you're lucky" the blonde said causally as she exited the bathroom.

Hiro let the ticket fall to the floor along with her tears as she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(I can't believe she ditched me again) ayano thought moved toward the exit of the building. She remembered the first time kyouko left her was at comicon when she had left her alone to sell her doujins for over an hour.

(just forget it) ayano thought shaking her head (I'm only wasted my time with her anyway) she paused as she stepped in water shocked she looked around and found that she was so lost in her thoughts that she was far from the school and in a nearby field.

The purplette sunk to her knees and looked at her reflection in the stream.

"you sure look beautiful tonight ayano-chan" a familiar voice came behind her.

Ayano turned around to find none other than the blonde herself grinning as if nothing had happened.

Relief passed though the purplette before sadness then anger.

"I saw you leaving and I was hoping you weren't trying to ditch me" kyouko said.

Ayano just stared and wondered if the blond was really that stupid.(how..how dare she have the audacity to…)

"You ditched ME!" Ayano shouted. Taking the blonde aback

"Twice!" The purplette added

(twice..)kyouko thought briefly (oh there was that time at comicon but I wasn't gone that long was I..) the blonde recalled.

"Are you even listening!' The purplette shouted quickly getting the blondes attention again.

"uh yeah" kyouko in a not very convincing tone

Ayano let out an exasperated sigh " how does yui even put up with you"

"what's that supposed to mean" kyouko asked curiously.

Ayano facepalmed

"You know what I just want to be alone right now" the purplette said turning her back to the blonde

"that's a great idea lets go to my place" kyouko said cheerfully.

And before ayano could protest the blonde was already dragging her behind and as much as she wanted to just shout out no somewhere in the back of her tsundere mind thought that some alone time at toshinou-sans house would be a good thing….no a damn good thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouko's house

"Ta-daaa!" kyouko exclaimed as as she introduced ayano to her bedroom.

"is that really necessary?" ayano said blandly

"aw cmon this is the first time you've been to my house and that's your reaction jeez ayano-chan your beginning to act just like yui" the blond said pouting

(god she's so cute how can yui be around her without wanting to…..wait no bad ayano your mad angry face angry face….).

"so what'cha wanna do" kyouko asked casually jumping onto the bed.

It was a simple question but it had the purplettes heart racing

"you" the word had slipped out of ayano's mouth suprising both of them.

"eh!" kyouko exclaimed not believing what she just heard.

Ayano realizing what she just said thought franticly for some cover up even though what she said wasn't excactly far from the truth.

"you….you uh I mean you decide it is your house after all" ayano stammered hoping to god that sounded convincing.

The blonde arched a suspicious eyebrow

"I suppose…..hmmm" kyouko put a hand to her chin in deep thought.

"I know!" the blonde perked up " why don't I show you some of my new doujins" kyouko suggested.

"uh yeah that sounds nice" ayano agreed relieved the blond decided to brush off her Freudian slip

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours passed as kyouko explained some of her rather questionable m rated doujins.

However ayano had zoned out a while ago. There was just something about the blonde in her element that made her that much more appealing to ayano.

"hey ayano-chan.._ayano_-chan"

"it can't be helped" ayano said still seemingly entranced by the blonde.

"Eh" the blonde exclaimed.

"it never can" ayano continued

"ayano what are you talking about" kyouko asked perplexed .

"my feelings for you" ayano answered sighed

"earlier you wanted to know why I still called you by your first and last name snd its not because I don't like you its actually quite the opposite. I do that because to me saying your name is like singing a beautiful melody I find it almost impossible to just call you kyouko".

Ayano chuckled "its funny the way you make me feel. You change me I've always been the kind of person to take action to lead…but when I'm around you…you make me want to surrender you make me breathless and at a loss for words even after all these years it still can't be helped".

The blonde stared at ayano not believing what she was hearing.

"Ayano-chan mpfh…-"the blonde was cut of by ayano's lips suddenly pressed against hers

"_so soft_" the blonde thought before letting out a surprised gasp as she felt ayano's tongue gliding against her lower lip. The purplette took advantage of the blondes open mouth by exploring her moist cavern.

"Mmmmm" ayano moaned openly into the kiss how she had waited what seemed like her whole for this moment. To be this close to toshinou kyouko, to be kissing toshinou kyouko, and oh to be practically shoving her tongue down the blonds throat sent thrills throughout her body and down to her loins.

The two parted once oxygen became an issue a string of saliva between them.

After a few miniutes of panting and staring down into the blondes eyes made her realizes that she had shamelessly forced kyouko into kissing her so naturally her tsudere side kicked in causing her to panic.

"(_oh no she must think I'm some kind of pervert now oh why is she looking at me like that why isn't she saying anything why..ah!...)._ ayano was snapped out of her thoughts as the blonde had changed their positions rolling on top of her and staring down at her with a smirk on her face.

"T..toshino kyou-" the purplette was hushed by a finger pressing against her lips. The blonde leaned down and whispered seductively in ayano's ear

"tonight its just kyouko" the blond licked the outer shell of ayano's ear before nipping harshly on her ear lobe.

"ah! To…mmmm kyouko" the purplette was slowing becoming putty in the blondes hand.

"that kiss was nice and hot ayano but you really could use practice" kyouko teased causing the purplette under her to blush and turn her head in embarrassment.

"it cant be helped" the blond placed a finger on her chin and turned her towards her and pressed their foreheads together. "here I'll show you how its done" and with that kyouko smothered ayano in a fiery kiss. their tongues battled for dominance but with ayano's inexperience in kissing ended up in her submission much to the blondes delight as she began to tease ayano's tongue with her own.

Ending the kiss kyouko began to trail down to her neck much to ayano's surprise the blond found her pulse point igniting the purplettes fire deep within her loins.

"Aiiiii!" ayano wailed madly as the blonde continued to suck. Just the thought of her leaving a mark was enough to send her over the edge. When the blonde pulled away there a beautiful bruise on its wake that would definitely be noticeable. But something felt like it was her chest felt like and less constricted.

She looked up to see the blonde with her bra in her hand.

"eh!" ayano exclaimed as she looked down and sure enough she was no longer wearing a bra.

"tee hee you look surprised I hope you didn't think I was just gonna stop at a few kisses" the blonde said triumphantly twirling the tsundere's bra in her hands.

Ayano flushed _(just how far were they going to go tonight)_ she wondered

"tonight" the blond leaned down kissing ayano on the cheek and whispering in her ear "we're going all the way babe" kyouko answered ayano's unspoken question as if she read her mind leaving her stunned.

"A…all the way-Ah!" ayano let out a surprised yelp as she felt the blondes hands working magic on her breast causing her nipples to harden in response.

The purplette tossed her head from side to side as the blonde continued to mercilessly tease her nipples. Blond the peeled the straps of her dress down her sides allowing easier access to ayano's gorgeous b cups she leaned down taking one of her hardened nipples in her mouth.

Ayano gasp aching her back and began to moan relentlessly. The pleasure was..…it was beyond describable.

Kyouko shifted her knees between ayano's thighs and against her heated core causing the purplettes hips to jerk against her.

"kyouko….p…please I can't-AHHHHH" the purplette was caught off guard by the blondes hands rubbing against her dripping nether regions.

Kyouko withdrew her hand as it shined with ayano's juices. She placed her hand in her mouth tasting the purplette on her fingers they locked eyes both dark with unspoken lust.

"Mmmmm" the blonde licked her lips and smirked dangerously at ayano.

The blondes expression sent a wave of heat through her body

"ayano spread your legs" the blonde said rather boldy with lust in her eyes. The purplette followed her command spreading her legs without a moments hesitation.

"he..he your such a good girl ayano" kyouko said crawling seductively in between ayano's legs and removed the rest of her dress before setting her sights on her….panties?

Ayano's eyes widened in realization that she had once again forgotten to wear panties(_seriously how stupid can I get)_ the purplette thought to herself.

Kyouko smirked "ayano so eager eh…u..fu…fu im going to have so much fun with you"

The blonde grabbed one leg and began kissing towards the other girls inner thigh.

Once reaching her womanhood gave teasing kisses around it to make ayano beg for it.

"Mmmm kyouko what are you doing" the purplette whined as she tried to use her hips to maneuver her pussy towards those sweet lip that belonged the blonde.

"beg for it" kyouko commanded teasingly. "I want to hear you beg me with that sexy voice of yours."

"eh! Please don't make me do something scandalous like that" ayano pleaded.

"see you can beg now just say kyouko please fuck my brains out" kyouko encouraged as she began to stroke ayano's clit with her finger.

"AH AHHHHHH! Yes please keep doing that.

"come on ayano say it"

"Mmmmm"

"say it"

"Uh uhhhh" ayano could feel herself slipping the pleasure was taking over her mind (_oh kyouko what are you doing to me how much more can I take)_

Ayano kept bucking her hips to meet the godlike hand of toshinou kyouko

Ayano could feel an orgasm building up in her extremities and her legs began to tremble uncontrollably

"ha ha ah" ayano panted upon her ever so close orgasm "hmmmm eh uh ah ahhhh!.

(_she thinks im gonna let her cum) _kyouko thought ayano's pussy began to twitch and she watched the purplette as she arched her back preparing for climax.

Kyouko smirked as she pulled her finger away and licked it clean

"well that's enough for tonight"

Ayano was stared wide eyed with a_ I was just about to cum look_ .

(_how dare she how dare she HOW DARE SHE!) _ayano thought furiously she was pissed she no needed to cum and now was no time for kyouko to act like the fucking tease she was. Nor was it time for her to act all tsundere either. (_I have to do it i.. I don't care if I sound like a slut I need her to fuck me, I want her to fuck me)_

Ayano spread her legs in a sexy pose and spoke "please toshinou kyouko fuck my brains out".

If kyouko were chitose she would have a massive nosebleed.

"your wish is my command" kyouko said breathlessly. The blonde dove in between the purplettes legs and gave her wet pussy a long hard lick from bottom to top.

"OOOOOOH YESSSSSS!" ayano cried out not defiantly not expecting to be eat out but it worked.

Kyouko continued to lick and suck at the purplettes clit causing the lust ridden girl to thrust her hips against her face.

Ayano moaned as she felt two fingers pushing at her entrance.

"ah kyouko" ayano felt like she could die a happy woman gasping as kyouko thrust her fingers into her

"mmm delicious ayano-chan" the blonde said practically sucking her pussy dry.

Ayano let out a surprised gasp as she also felt two lubricated fingers going for her rear. (_looks like I'm in for double penetration) _

"Uh uhg ah o..ow" ayano felt her anal muscles contract around the intruding fingers .

Kyouko let out a muffled sorry against ayano's pussy causing the purplette's hips to jerk from the sudden vibration.

Kyouko added two more fingers to ayano's pussy and rear.

Ayano began to feel that feeling again. Having 4 fingers in her pussy, her ass and a hot wet mouth sucking on her clit was starting to become more than she could handle.

Kyouko switched their positions so that ayano was straddling her face. The blonde watched as ayano tossed her head from side to side yelling out incoherent syllables in such wild abandon. The purplette was breathtaking her ponytail came loose so her violet mane swung about strands of her lovely hair stuck to her face as it was moist with beads of sweat.

"OOOOOH I'm… uh kyouko gonna-" ayano started but was cut short when she felt the blonde latch onto her clit and suck hard.

"AAAAAH!" ayano arched her back and gripped the sheets as the blonde below continued to eat her wild cherry.

(_won't be long now)_ the blonde thought as she could feel the purplettes thighs tremble.

"ha… ha… ha" ayano panted as she felt her inside tighten and her hips began to buck uncontrollably.

"ha…ha…ah….ooooh here it comes kyouko I'm….I'm" and before she could finish it came.

Ayano threw her head back as she cried out the blondes name. she felt as though a bomb had exploded within her for her whole body was on fire with pleasure. She came once… twice… three times maybe? Before finally the throes of her orgasm left her panting and breathless.

The purplette collapsed onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She twitched slightly as kyouko licked her clean before climbing onto with that lovely smile of hers.

"so beautiful ayano-chan" the blonde murmured before taking the purplettes lips just as swiftly as she had taken her heart.

Ayano could taste her musk on the blondes tongue as they twirled around eachother. After they parted kyouko rolled of next to the purplette and the two stared into eachothers eyes with limbs intertwined.

"y..you were amazing" ayano commented timidly her tsundere side resurfacing.

"yeah?well you were hot too" the blonde began to toss her head from side to side "Oh toshinou kyouko" the blonde cried out mimicing ayano's erotic display.

"eh! Please don't your so embarrassing me" ayano's exclaimed blushing madly.

This made Kyouko grin "fufufu so cute ayano-chan" the perverted mused pulling rather tomato like purplette closer.

"so how about it" kyouko spoke

"how about what" ayano inquired

"be my girlfriend?" Kyouko asked with a flirtatious wink.

"se..seriously" ayano was appalled by the blonds straightforwardness.

"as a heart attack"the blond clutching her chest faking a heart attack

"your crazy" ayano giggled

"for you" kyouko replyed romantically.

"yes toshinou kyouko I'll take you if you'll have me" ayano decided. After sealing it with a kiss it wasn't long before sleep overcame them. Little do they know the conflict their declaration will soon create

A/N Soo how was it please review sorry it took soooooooo long but with my mom having had surgey and school and writers block you know how that goes but I refused to put this story on hiatus. Also any advise on yuri sex scenes is welcome and appreciated along with any ideas or suggestions for coming chapters see ya next update.


	18. first time

A/N hey guys author here so I'm gonna try something different in this chap than in the others.

I'm gonna try writing in first person instead of third. So tell if it makes the story a little better or not. Enjoy!

Akaza household

Akari's pov

"Onee-chan I'm home" Ever since chinastu and I walked in on our sisters doing…**that,** this house seemed lonelier than ever. Mom seemed to work more these days and now it onee-chan was avoiding me. I walked into the kitchen and called out "onee-chan!" Sadly no response; I sighed as trudged up the stairs to my room. I was really starting to miss the lively atmosphere this house used to hold.

As I passed by my akane's room I noticed something of about the door, Ah it was missing the usual 'stay out' message that was always stuck to the door. _strange,_ I thought.

"onee-chan" I called out knocking on the door no answer. "onee-chan" I yelled louder this time and knocked harder causing the door to slowly swing open to reveal a surprisingly empty room.

Usually onee-chan's room was lively and the walls would be covered with various pictures of me, but in its current state it resembled nothing but a ghostown. The warmth of my onee-chan's personality that normally filled the room was gone. That alone sent chills down my spine for an unknown reason.

I cautiously entered the room half expecting akane to pop out of nowhere and say surprise onee-chan. Yeah that would be a nice surprise I thought to myself hell at this point anyone's presence would be nice right about now.

I looked in her closet-empty

Her drawers- empty

Even her secret stash of siscon manga- _(yeah I figured out were my panties kept disappearing to_)

"All empty!" I shouted frustratingly as I threw myself on akane's bed. As I landed I heard something make a crinkle like sound. Rolling over I discovered a piece of paper. I examined it and sure enough it was my onee-chan's handwriting.

_Akari, _

_If you are reading this then its already too late you see I was offered a scholarship to study abroad and well to be honest after you and yoshikawa-san walked in on tomoko and I. I just I felt I needed to get away for a while. Now don't get me wrong its not your fault but that incident made me realize that I can't keep hiding my feelings for you. I love you akari in a way two sisters shouldn't. I know you may feel nothing but disgust after hearing my confession but it's the truth and I feel you should hear it. dispite all this I hope you'll continue to be the sweet little you always have been. Give mom my love and I'll try to visit sometime soon._

_With all my love,your onee-chan._

(_what!...this is a joke onee-chan she couldn't…she wouldn't really….leave me)._ I thought completely distraught as I read the letter over again. My vision was becoming blurry from the tears that were forming. I didn't notice that I was even crying until a tear fell staining the paper in my hands.

I felt the paper slip from my grip and slowly fall to the floor along with the world around me as I realized that this was really happening onee-chan was really gone hell her empty room was evidence enough.

By now tears were flowing freely from my face. I stood from the bed only to stumble and fall to my knees. My body felt numb as I wept on the cold surface of the floor. What I couldn't seem to wrap my head around what the fact that all this time onee-chan had been in love with me. To be honest I wasn't disgusted. It was just shocking really really shocking ,maybe creeped out a bit but not disgusted I don't think I could ever bring myself to feel such an emotion for my onee-chan.

The ring of the doorbell brought me out of my broken little world. At first I thought I could just be a delivery or somebody for mom. That is until it continued to ring endlessly giving and it was starting to give me a headache.

I slowly stood and walked over to the mirror and let me tell ya I looked like hell. I cleaned my face up the best I could wiping away traces of tears and put on the best fake akari-like smile before leaving the room closing the door so I wouldn't have to look at its depressing emptiness.

I walked down the stairs the door bell still ringing endlessly ,and because of that fact alone it could only be kyouko. Though deep in my heart I was hoping it would be onee-chan waiting on the other with her smiling face. I knew that wasn't likely but a girl can dream.

I opened the door and was taken aback to see chinastu standing there in the same state I was just in. eyes puffy and red with tears streaming down her face.

"akari-chan! Its horrible!" she exclaimed holding up a paper similar to the one akane had left me. Taking the paper I read it sure Yoshikawa-san had also left to study abroad._(but then does that mean that she and onee-chan are staying together or is this just a coincidence)_ I thought briefly. I was brought out of my thoughts by a pair of arms enclosed around my neck and chinatsu's head nuzzled against my neck. _(since when did she get this close)_ I wondered as I was becoming distracted by the sweet smell of perfume and her soft lips against my collarbone.

"its all my fault I haven't talked to her in weeks since…since".

I placed a finger on chinatsu's soft lips silencing her rant.

"why we go in it's a bit cold this evening" I suggested.

"yeah I'm beginning to freeze" chinatsu pushing herself further into my arms.

We went inside and made some tea before going up to my room. We ended up on my bed as I held the still weeping pinkette on top of me in my arms. I stroked her soft hair as she into my chest, and as crazy as it sounded I was actually loving this being so close to her holding her oh I was in heaven.

I let out a sigh as I felt her lips brush my collarbone I shuddered chinatsu must have noticed because she pulled back wiping her face as she straddled my straddling my hips.

"your shirts wet I'm sorry" she said apologetically.

"its okay I don't mind" I relied feeling the front of my shirt wet was an understatement my shirt collar was soaked with tears.

"I just don't know why onee-chan would like that without saying a word" chinatsu said speaking out her thoughts. I shrugged rather casually.

"I don't' know either you know akane left too you know" I said

"eh really" chinatsu said surprised by this information

"yeah the same way your sister did gone without a warning just a this piece of paper left behind" I pulled out the letter I found in akane's room showing it to her. She took it and gasped after reading its contents.

"so does this mean their staying together" chinatsu asked

"I don't know" I replied shaking my head. "all I know is that there is no way this can be a coincidence" I said and chinatsu nodded in agreement.

"um akari-chan can I stay over tonight my mom works late and with onee-chan gone….I…I just don't want to be alone". She said somberly.

"sure I understand how you feel considering were kinda in the same boat" I said my mood somehow elated at the fact that she would be spending the night alone with me. I smiled fantasizing about possible scenarios.

"thanks…uh akari are you ok"

"huh" I blinked as I was brought out if my trance by chinatsu waving her hands in front of my face.

" you made a strange face just now but I'm just glad your not sick or anything" chinatsu explained hoping off of me (much to my displeasure) and walking over to raid my drawers for a set of night clothes.

The room grew hot as I watched as her undress it was like watching a strpper from the red light district_(don't ask how I know)._ chinatsu shook her hair free of her pigtails letting her hair swing widly from side to side _(I always did prefer she wear it down more often)_ and changed into one of my large button up gowns.

"akari-chan are you sure your okay you got that look again and you look a bit flushed" chinatsu stated with concern.

"uh..um yeah I just need a glass of water" I said quickly as I hurried out the room.

When I returned to my room the lights were out and chinatsu was already sound asleep in my bed. She must have been exhausted from all that crying. I turned on my bedside lamp to get changed and slid into bed next to my gorgeous pink haired goddess. Slipping my arm around her waist I pulled her closer to me spooning her as I buried my face in her neck.

God I could just kiss her, no really I could she was asleep after all I thought smiling wickedly. I pressed lips against her smooth skin letting her sweet smell fill my nostils. I trailed my kisses from her neck to he her cheek I felt her begin to stir in her but I ignored it letting my lust for her carry me away.

"I'm still awake you know" I froze so caught up in my actions I didn't even realize that she wasn't even asleep.

Chinastu turned over to face me with a sexy smirk taking the satisfaction that she had caught me red handed. I just sat there ashamed at myself _(how could I have done something so out of line so stupid) _I thought mentally facepalming myself. Chinatsu's face turned serious _(now I'm gonna get) _I mused.

"I'm tired of waiting and now I know that you are too" she said her words caught me off guard but I didn't have much time to think what she meant because the next thing I knew her lips were on mine. Without hesitation I kissed back wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer as she put her arms around my neck. She gasped as I boldly ran my tongue across her lips, and taking advantage I entered her mouth with my tongue.

"Mmmmm" she moaned into the kiss as I explored her mouth with my tongue. To be honest this wasn't the first time we made out like this. We usually ended up making out during a game of seven minutes in heaven and boy what a heaven it was.

We pulled away and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, communicating our needs our desires. My heart was literally trying to hammer its way out of my chest, and then I thought are we really about to do this? Were really ready to take this huge step out of the friend zone?

I was brought out of my thoughts when chinastsu made the first move, pushing me back onto the bed and straddled my hips. I looked up at her man she looked like a goddess with her hair hanging down over her shoulders her turquoise eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. She leaned down once again locking our lips in a sensual kiss. Our lips made wet smacking sounds as we continued to make out. I could feel my shirt becoming looser and looser as chinatsu had begun to undo the buttons. She slid my shirt off and started trailing her lips down to my neck stopping at particular spot just below my ear and started sucking causing me to moan uncontrollably.

A blush spread across my cheeks as I was slightly embarrassed at the sounds I was making it was so lewd so…unlike me. I shivered as chinatsu still working on my neck being sure to leave a mark brought her hands up to play with my nipples.

"oooh" I mewled much to the pinkettes delight.

" you like that akari-chan" she asked teasingly pulling away from my neck smirking satisfied with the bruise she left in its wake.

"ah yeah" I replied pleasure evident in my voice as my as I arched into her hands wanting more of the teasing touch.

"so cute akari-chan" she whispered before taking one of my erect nipples in her mouth.

"mmm so good" I moaned wantonly beginning to feel the buildup of moisture between my legs. Chinatsu's tongue ventured out teasing my hardened nipples, she switched between the two her mouth giving attention to one as her hand played with the other.

I let out a small whine as I shifted my thighs together. I was getting sick of foreplay and chinatsu took the hint. She stopped her assault on my nipples and leaned up to press her angelic lips against mine. Her fingers dipped below the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I stiffened as I felt her fingers stroking my bare sex collecting the fluid that had developed. She then removed her fingers soaked with juices bringing them to her lips she licked them clean. To be honest I thought it was gross to want to taste something like that, however watching her do it kind of turned me on.

She gave me a sexy stare as she leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"delicious" she said with a moan. Then she pulled down my pajama bottoms along with my underwear leaving my nude figure completely exposed to her lustful gaze.

"hey no fair you still have your clothes on" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to cover my nakedness.

"oh your right" she said as if she hadn't noticed. She winked at me as she slowly undid the buttons on her, or rather, my large t shirt.

Pop...pop, one by one revealing more and more of her sexy smooth skin. Finally she let it slide off her shoulders and tossed it on the floor with the rest of our close. I sat there mouth agape practically drooling, staring as if I had never seen her naked before.

She giggled "enjoy the show" she said with smirk knowing the answer.

"uh huh" I said nodding profusely.

"good now lets get down to business" she said with a rather yandere expression as she spread my legs and dove in between them latching her lips on my wet folds and began to practically devour me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! CHINATSU-CHAN!" I cried out as my hands clutched the sheet, I instinctively arched my hips to me her lips as they worked their magic. It felt so hot, so hot and it tingled all over. All the while I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that chinatsu actually was eating me out.

My head lolled back into the pillow as my eyes rolled back into my head. I bit my lip in an attempt to muffle the embarrassing noises that threatened to escape as chinatsu's tongue stroked my clit.

Then I began to feel it the inevitable fire that would bring an end to our love making building between my thighs as chinatsu continued lapping vigorously at my virgin flower. She moaned causing vibrations to throughout my nether regions.

I whimpered tossing my head from side to side as the feeling intensified. My thighs trembled, and my soaked core began to twitch uncontrollably.

I could feel it coming, closer… closer…closer and….

Chinatsu pulled back wiping her lips with a smirk on her face

"eh!... why did you..I was-

"about to cum I know" she said cutting me off.

Stunned from her response I laid there frustrated and quivering on the verge of an orgasm. _(but why didn't you finish")_ I thought angrily to myself.

"I want us to cum together" she spoke as if reading my thoughts. She shifted so that our legs were intertwined and our cores were inches from touching eachother. I had heard of this position before but was still unsure of how it was supposed to work.

Chinatsu made the first move as she pushed our bare sexes together. My body went limp as I seemed to just melt into pinkette above me.

"OOOH! Akari-chan Yes!" she cried out throwing her head back as she ground her hips into mine. Her fingers dug into my shoulders as our hips rocked together in a passionate rhythm.

This was too much I slapped my hand over my mouth struggling to muffle these lewd noises that threatened to escape, however chinatsu reached down pinning my wrist to the bed.

"you don't have be so quiet akari-chan, com on make some noise for me I wanna hear you" chinatsu whispered gently.

"heh…heh….heh" I panted harshly and with no way to muffle my moans I cried out as a particularly strong rush of pleasure shook my core.

"Ah! Yes akari-chan more! I wanna hear more. Chinatsu shouted excitedly as thrust our hips together with an animalistic force.

I complied as a crescendo of moans spilled from my lips. The sensations were too powerful and they were taking me deeper and deeper into a daze with each stroke of chinatsu's hips.

Chinatsu herself seemed to be in her own world with her head tilted back as raspy moans and breathy gasps escaped her lips. Our skin had grown slick with sweat as we moved in sync with each other. I began to lose my mind swiftly. I was getting that feeling again as something coiled deep inside me. The heat was incredible my pussy began to pulse and throb as I shook with the pleasure that was taking over my body.

"UHhhhgn! Akari-chan….I'm gonna… uh…uh so close" Chinatsu mewled probably sensing that I was also on the verge of a climax.

She shifted in a way so that our clits made direct contact and I think that was what did it because the next thing I knew I was throwing my head back practically screaming. My body felt like it had been exposed to live wire. I was gone so gone, my body felt like it had literally just exploded it the best way possible. Somewhere in the background I could hear chinatsu screaming my name mixed with some other incoherent syllables as she too seemed to reach her peak.

All too so the feeling slowly subsided and chinatsu leaned into me as we fell from heaven and back onto my bed panting heavily.

"wow" was the only thing I could manage to say at this point

"yeah wow" the pinkette resting on my chest nodded her head in agreement. I look down at her in all her glory hair strewn about, some strands stuck to her face that glistened with sweat. Even though I must have look no different she still looked so fucking sexy.

So this this is what I was missing out on this was…sex. We laid there for what seemed like forever enjoying each other's presence.

"you know you've gotten a lot better at kissing" chinatsu said breaking the silence. I felt my cheek flush at the rather flattering comment.

" well I did learn from the best" I said charmingly.

"your so sweet akari-chan and you know there are is still a of left for me to teach you" she said wryly wiggling her eyebrows.

"can't wait" I replied as I stroked her hair.

"yeah well we'll have to save that for another day right I just want to enjoy this moment with you"she said with a dreamy sigh as she drew circles on my chest.

"so does this mean were like together you know like official girlfriends" I asked needing clarification on where I stood with her.

"of course" chinatsu said matter o factly interlacing our fingers together. "why do you ask?" she questioned with a perplexed look on her face.

"oh well you know just making sure I'm knew at this whole love thing" I said sheepishly.

"on one condition" chinatsu said catching my attention.

"what is it?" I asked my voiced quivered in fear that she had something devious in mind.

"your heart belongs to me and me only" she said in a soft sweet voice. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"deal"

A/N I kinda rushed through the last part but anyway tell me what you think and see you in the next update.


	19. it all comes out

Yui's apartment

Yui's pov

I Was flabbergasted, shocked, bambosled if that was even a word, all of it described my how I was feeling as chinatsu and akari had just announced that they were official. That wasn't the shocking part being that I kind of already knew they had it bad for each other. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that they actually had sex, no scratch that akari had sex.

"well you know what this means" kyouko spoke up enthusiastically and turning towards me with a wink she said "you're the only virgin out of the four of us now yui-nyan".

"Baka!" I shouted my cheeks slightly flushed as I smacked the blond idiot for saying something so embarrassing.

"Eh! yui-senpai is still a virgin that's so cute" Chinatsu gushed.

"its not that don't want to I just never really had the chance to if that makes sense" I explained.

"awww its okay if your too ugly yui" kyouko teased. I glared and raised my hand threatening to knock her senseless causing the blonde pale.

"heh..heh just kidding yui" kyouko said frantically putting her hands up in defeat.

"so akari you never did tell me how was it?" kyouko asked thankfully changing the subject taking the spotlight of me and my virginity.

"how was what?" akari replied clueless as ever.

"you know sex with my precious china-chu!" kyouko exclaimed with a kissy face as she leaping over the table to ritualisticy molest the pinkette.

"ah! Kyouko-senpai cut it out! Akari-chan help me" chinatsu pleaded like a damsel in distress clinging onto the redhead who in turn was trying to pry the lecherous blond off of her girlfriend.

I sat smiling as I watched the threeway altercation. _(they look ridiculous)_ I thought to myself.

Then they suddenly stopped struggling and looked over at me.

"you're here" they all said In unison

"eh! What do you mean"I'm here" this is my apartment" I Exclaimed it was as if I had Suddenly switched places with akari.

"sorry I guess with you being a virgin and all we just kinda forgot you were there" kyouko said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"my virginity has nothing to do with this" I shouted slamming my hands on the table. ("_I couldn't believe she was bringing that up again") _I thought annoyed.

"that's true but it is kind of weird how all of a sudden we didn't notice you " chinatsu said.

"yeah almost as if only virgins lose their presence" akari added with a thoughtful expression.

"well kyouko has always been noticeable but then again she was the first one out of the four of us to lose her virginity" chinatsu pointed out.

"Aww you guys I'm blushing" kyouko gushed

"that's nothing to be proud of" I said

"yeah especially since you've also been known to get around" chinatsu commented.

"Aw come on guys that the old player inside me have parted ways since I have given it to a beautiful maiden" kyouko announced posing dramatically.

"practicing your pick up lines for the next girl you plan to sleep with" I teased. My mind could't even process the thought of kyouko actually having a 'girlfriend'.

"If that girl is ayano then the answer is yes" kyouko replied cheerfully. I cringed just hearing that girls name made that unknown source of anger inside me boil.

I scoffed "and why **her**" I said struggling to keep the anger out of my voice

"oh I forgot I haven't told you ayano and I are finally dating" kyouko said with a toothy grin.

I froze no i...it can't be kyouko couldn't she can't actually have...a date. She's too flighty, and irresponsible she can't possibly be able to hold a steady relationship. I felt dizzy as the world around me seem to fade away with my friends frantic voices in the background.

Later that day sugiura residence

Ayano's pov

I can't believe chitose talked me into this. It'll be fine I'm sure your mom will understand she told me.

My mom sat in the living room reading the paper as usual. I was waiting, waiting for the right moment to say Mom I'm gay.

My mom and I got along well but at times she could be aloof. Now that think about it she acted a lot like funami-san with her aloof nature.

"is there something the matter aya-chan?" she questioned suddenly calling me by her pet name for me.

"ah..uh…n..not …nothing really" I replied stuttered nervously. She glanced up at me from behind her

"sure doesn't look like nothing really" she said her gaze was intimidating causing me to tremble _(I'm gay…I'm gay…I'm gay)_ I repeated the mantra in my head.

My mom sigh as she lowered her piercing gaze back to her newspaper.

"well whatever it is I'm assuming you'll tell me when your rea—"

"but I am ready!" I shouted cutting her off. my mom gave a look and I was quickly reminded that my mom did not like it when I raised my voice to her maybe that's why I had such a tsundere personality.

"s..sorry" I apologized. my mom nodded for me to continue.

"I am ready I just…don't know how your going to react is all" I explained timidly lowering my gaze as I played with my fingers

"well you'll never find out until you actually tell me" my mom said. I could tell she was getting impatient with my hesitance.

_(well here goes… everything)_

"mom Im gay" I announced standing up and staring her dead in the face to show that I wasn't joking. We stared eachother down to the death until suddenly my mom started chuckling. I was taken aback _(did she really think I was joking)_ I wondered

"uh mom just so you know I was serious when I said I was gay" I said still unsure as to what it was she found funny.

"oh..ha..I know…ha ha…I'v known for long time actually" she said still chuckling

"What! B..but when….h..how long have you known" I stuttered.

"I've suspected it for a while now but my suspicions were confirmed when my coworker called and told me she caught you and her daughter making out in her room" She explained.

(_oh right I forgot that our moms worked together)_ I thought to myself.

"so um this doesn't faze you at all" I asked

My mom shrugged "why should it you went to nanamori after all and its no secret that the place is like a breeding ground for lesbians" she said nonchalantly.

I let out a sigh of relief feeling as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I fell back onto the couch happy that there would be no drama tonight.

"oh by the way your girlfriend came by while you were taking a nap" my mom said suddenly

"What! Wh..why didn't you wake me" I exclaimed devasted that I had missed a visit from my beloved mangaka.

"I was going to but she said didn't want to disturb you so she just told me to tell you that some girl named yui passed out and was taken to the hospital" my mom explained

No drama perhaps I had spoken to soon.

A/N sorry I took so long to update hope you all ha d a merry christmas and a happy new year thank you for the reveiws keep it up


End file.
